<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowdrops by April__flower9921</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664119">Snowdrops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/April__flower9921/pseuds/April__flower9921'>April__flower9921</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chenmin, Deep Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, OT9 (EXO), PTSD, Possible Character Death, Requited Love, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, Violence, XiuChen - Freeform, eventual explict sex, kingdom au, power au, prince and pauper lovestory, princes xiukai, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/April__flower9921/pseuds/April__flower9921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jongdae, your purity is my sin"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Choi Sooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Calla lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>__________________________</p><p>Calla Lily “The small white bloom that resembles a light bulb is the highlight of the calla lily which literally represents magnificence and beauty.”</p><p> </p><p> ❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉</p><p> ❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p><p> </p><p>Adraen, the kingdom of growth, was built on green fields painted with ethereal bloomings, high mountains decorated by soft snow covers. Adraen was more recognized over the land as the frozen kingdom despite its tender nature. Judging by the name, many believed it was covered by ice but contrary the empire has blessed by warmth, a wide variety of seeding blooming all over the land. The rumor was born out of a legend. A legend telling of sacred powers passed down the royal bloodline- yet till this day, no one actually believed it. The gift of ice- the competency of freezing the whole village, it’s fields and forests. But the constructive power of Adraen was also said to be combined with the gift of life- explaining it’s tremendous and flourishing landscape.  </p><p>Passing through the waste forest of Adraen, following a rather direct road will lead you to the village. Passing through the first gate exposed the living of the known 4th class citizens. Mud between the cobblestones, folk crowding the ways, hoofbeats against the stone roads and rats running between the bare feet of the citizens walking. The air filled with despair and gloom, people doomed in the life of a fortuneless. Children running, tousled hair, cloth hardly kept together by thick threads, living what they thought was life. Playing in the dirt, seldom experiencing enough food on their plates. Despite their circumstances, smiles were seen, waves of laughter echoed through the 4th class district.</p><p>Following up, entering the 3rd class district- home of the ambitious and fortune workers of Adraen. Sounds of hammers against steel dominating the streets. Carriages rolling, drawn by horses, farriers, bakers, shop owners, and tailors could be seen everywhere.  People here had another aura, instead of hopelessness, production was the keyword. Everything was moving with a purpose. Stating they were pretty wealthy would be a lie, they had the food they needed and clothes painting their bodies to keep them warm enough. During summer most things were fine, however, illnesses were more common one's winter showed itself. All through the kingdom was not covered in snow all the time, their winters never made its inhabitants forget how cold felt. Death was not frequent here as in in the 4th class.</p><p>Even though their winters were cold and summers hot, the wealthy citizens in the upper class in district 2 was not bothered by this. Having everything to luxurious houses to huge mansions with growing and flourishing gardens, some even owning their own stables. Compared to the more indigent districts the folk living here had enough to have their whole body kept clean and healthy, protected by grand clothes in different layers and material- often crafted by the tailors struggling in district 3. Velvet, satin, and silk decorating their attires and part of their goods. Being inhabited by lords, commandants, barons and religious leaders along with their families showed the economic status and wealth. Funds were nothing they were short of. Even several of the royal guards lived among the upper class, this being caused by their connection to the royal family. </p><p>The guards could be found all over the town of Adraen, standing guard by every passage- from the large amount next to the grand entrance of the village, the ports between each district to the massive numbers all the way to and around the castle. Heading further within the upper-class district lead to the final port. Being higher than 3 men and wider than 15. The gigantic steel port was mostly locked, open only when the expected guest arrived or when transporting various goods. Generally, the only ones allowed inside close to the castle was the guards and folks from the upper-class district. Though some of the workers from the 3rd class were permitted to enter the castle region in different cases- farriers to work within the royal stable, tailors to sew the royal gowns and bakers to deliver fresh bread. Past the grand gate, the view of the castle was the first thing in mind. The towers could easily be spotted everywhere around the castle town despite the high walls separating the different districts. Before the castle courtyard was a wide stone bridge- disconnecting the castle area from its own. The bridge coloured in different stone colours, everything from diverse shades of grey to brown- some even shifting in red. The uneven road leading up all the way to yet another gate.</p><p>The castle was protected by a high fence. High green bushes growing behind, acting as the contour of the royal garden. Ons the gate opened the great view of pure nature and magnificence met the eye. Beautiful flowers and bushes, clean and shining green grass, a flourishing garden handled by the royal gardeners. To the right were a path leading from one of the main doors down and back to a type of flower house, the flowers being known as the soul of Adrean. Every flower had its own meaning and special place, planted in their specific place by the future of Adraen. Said person could often be spotted wandering in the garden during their spare time, living with the flowers. </p><p>Adraen was ruled by king Taemin and queen Sohee said to be the pure definition of beauty. As far as they had ruled, the citizens could not complain- they had put their heart and soul into their morals. Their king's father was the cause of the present poverty while his son had fought for changes in the 4th district. To him, moral and constitution, ready to throw himself for his kingdom. Queen of Adraen, Sohee, got betrothed at the age of 16 to the crown prince whom she knew from her childhood. Her father Jungwon was a widower for many years back and he was drowning in debts. Therefore he saw the engagement between the two friends as a chance for a brighter future for his daughter. To say they were true lovers would be a lie, but they definitely considered each other as soulmates. The marriage took place 2 years after their engagement, in royal matters it was quite a long time. When Taemin turned 20, he was crowned as the new King of Adrean to his own father’s death. Two and a half year later, their heir was born, a prince. Another 4 years later the queen gave birth to another child, another prince. Once the princes grew older the more they resemble their parents. The Crown prince inherited the queen’s beautiful and almost feline monolid eyes, round cheeks, and fair skin, blessed with her soft raven coloured hair- he truly was a beautiful yet manly portrait of his mother. His brother, on the other hand, had more outer parallels to their father. Adorned with a delicate bronzed skin, full lips and ebony black hair. There was only one thing questioned about the younger prince, his height. The queen herself was not especially tall nor was her husband. Their eldest son barely an inch shorter than his father, then the youngest came in at almost 3 inches taller. They could not understand where those genes came from yet they could not care less, perhaps they had tall relatives back in their bloodlines. </p><p>Except for inherited grand beauty from both of his parents, the crown prince was born in a specific purpose, the same as his father. Even though he never left the castle due to his educations, there was a specific part of his appearance which was well talked about-  his blue eyes. The first and perhaps the only time the citizens had witnessed their future heir was at his baptism. All of Adraen’s kings had blue ice, thus it was easy recognizing them. King Taemin, on the other hand, was remembered having the same cold colour- yet now he did not. His eyes were dark brown, and their youngest son having the same auburn eyes as his mother. The public could only guess the reason behind this, yet only a few selected ones knew. While they lived their ordinary lives, their crown prince was trapped in forced education and duties.</p><p> </p><p> ❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉</p><p> ❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness, I understand this might not be in any of your interests, nevertheless this is mandatory to fulfill your education.” Minseok liked his professor, a well educated and polite man with his best interest in preparing the crown prince for his future role. Yet he couldn't care less about the lecture his scholar held- his mand had wandered of outside, gazing from the window far down to where the flowers bloomed. Longing. </p><p>"I know this is necessary but sitting through hours after hours of lectures I have no interest in is not what I would call intellectual. I do not want you to be offended, none of this is your fault... please continue." </p><p>The crown prince turned back to his professor, yet with a mind wandering away, long beyond the mighty walls of the castle. He raised his hand up to his forehead to remove a single, lonely strand of his raven curls before collecting an amount of energy to remain in control. His professor turned back to the board and proceeded his lecture. Numbers after numbers being mentioned, calculations, and words the prince doubted he would ever use. Sigh. The ice prince knew he was born into this world while spending his whole youth being educated and shaped into the perfect future king. All of his courses- history, languages after languages, calculation, swordsmanship,  constitution, and oratory. It might not seem much, but his professors were hard and were not satisfied with the prince unless he could speak the whole royal bloodline after being woken in the middle of the night, could fight perfectly with a blindfold or holding a speech in at least three different languages to perfection. All of these preparations resulting in him spending the rest of his life on yet another chair- the throne. Sometimes the prince questioned it, “Why gifted with a mind of my own when it’s forced away”</p><p>The crown prince's fingers played with the feather pencil in his hands in a failed attempt of collecting notes. The feather turned colder and the ice started growing from his fingertips, flourishing onto the shaft. Under normal circumstances, Minseok was not allowed to even feel his powers, but the professor was one of the few who knew about his sacred gift. The legend passed down in each kingdom speaking of sacred powers passed down in the respective royal families, yet many believed it was only a myth. The sacred power of Adraen was ice and growth possessed by the crown prince. His father, King Taemin, was the keeper of the power before passing it on when his eldest son during a legendary ritual as a part of his baptism. Except for his family, his professor together with their respective alongside his best friend Zhang Yixing and his family, no one was provided with the information.  </p><p>"Your highness, I beg you to keep your mind here. Once I am done you will have a lecture alongside your brother- which I know for a fact- you actually enjoy. Now I would like to know the answer to this equation, then you are free to leave." Minseok quickly recalled the ice growing on the pencil and looked up at the paper, smirking to himself. The prince stood up and slowly walked away from his desk.</p><p>"The answer is 21," he said, bowing to his professor before walking out of the room, leaving Mr. Park in shock, yet the scholar knew for a fact how intelligent the crown prince was. He had mastered everything they had thrown in front of him with ease. Even as a little boy he had shown a vast mixture of his bright mind. He seemed to have been gifted with every positive gene from his parent, often portrayed as the ideal son, some looking past the younger prince, Jongin. The youngest, compared to his brother, was cautious, reserved- mostly keeping to himself or to his family. Unknown to many, potential showed itself from time to time- the younger prince would be able to lead a kingdom as well as his brother. Since he was not trained the same way, this was never shown outside of their chambers. Yet Jongin could not complain less- though he loved his older brother more than anything, being left out of the greater responsible gave him time to spend in almost whichever way he wanted.</p><p> </p><p> ❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉</p><p> ❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p><p> </p><p>Jongin walked into the library, passing the big gates and entered his domain. Many would find the young prince odd for preferring spending his time reading romantic novels rather than attending the few lectures he had. Instead of being forced to remember the whole history of Adraen, Jongin, unlike his brother, mostly had the physical courses. When he was younger, at the beginning of Minseok’s education, the little prince would sneak inside the crown prince chamber and beg the elder to read him from his textbooks. He remembered how he pulled the cover over himself. Thus Jongin received a great knowledge about his own kingdom ina way he enjoyed- he had always preferred it this way.  </p><p> </p><p>The only mandatory education give was swordsmanship and fencing. He did enjoy fighting, especially if he was practicing alongside his older brother, yet reading made him calm and granted him an escape from his royal and lonely life. Jongin, except his parents, only had two friends, one being his own brother. However, the crown prince was constantly occupied with lectures or other activities. His only friend who really had the time was Park Chanyeol, son of the royal librarian and royal professor. </p><p>The dark-haired prince placed the book in his hand on the counter standing before the big full wall window just inside the library. Through the grand window, the prince saw birds flying in the far distance, chasing the horizon. Too far away to outlines them, but close enough to spot. How he wished he could run away sometimes, his heart was filled with loneliness and wanted nothing more than to spend his time with a certain someone yet he knew that would most likely be his choice. The boy knew it was worse for his older brother, at certain points he felt guilt growing inside of him. Deep inside he knew he had far more options in life than Minseok, but as a human being, he could never be satisfied with that.</p><p>“Jongin-ah!” The prince quickly got his head returning back to the castle from whatever place it was on before. Approaching him was a tall figure maybe three inches taller than himself, dark-haired and wearing round glasses.</p><p>“Chanyeol”  Jongin turned from the window and greeted his friend. the slightly taller made a small bow, not that Jongin wanted it, yet Chanyeol insisted in doing this. </p><p>“Is something bothering you, your highness?” Jongin frowned at the formality, he had established early on his friend did not have to use any title while being together. He could handle the bow (yet he would prefer if the other did not!) but by using a high title, he felt an inequality between them, one which in reality did not exist to the young prince. The taller pulled on a smirk and started laughing while reassuring he would stop.</p><p>“I apologize but your expressions really makes my day. “ Jongin smirk at his friends comment while Chanyeol continued. ”Which book are you searching for this time? In addition to all the ones you have already read, we expanded our shelves with new ones which I thought you might want to read an-”</p><p>“Thank you Chanyeol, however, I came here to get a specific one.” The prince walked over to his preferred section, followed by his friend, and with only one simple glance, he grabbed the book he had longed after. He gracefully dragged his hand over the cover. The cover had a drawing of a woman holding a dying man in her arms. The young prince adored romantic novels, he enjoyed the feelings he gathered while diving into someone else’s life. During many occasions, it was possible finding the prince shatter tears from the stories. If he had not forced Minseok to read for him at an early age he would most like not have had this passion for literature. </p><p>“Romeo and Juliet huh? What else to expect from our little prince.” Chanyeol teased. To many, the librarian should be punished for even thinking of calling his highness anything less but Jongin hated having his close one needing to constantly show his title, he even forgot he was a royal when being in the presence of his friend, which was one of the main reason for why he had befriended the young librarian.</p><p>“It is my favourite you know, I have read it more times than I have walked outside of the castle yet the story speaks even clearer to me each time. I wish I could experience this love at least once in my life, but without the tragic ending.” He sigh. “And my brother is much shorter than me, so think before calling me a little prince. oh, and I must go back, I do actually have a lecture I would like to participate in.” Chanyeol nodded his head and the prince began leaving the library to find his brother before fencing.</p><p>“Father said the sky will be quite alive tonight. I am going stargazing with a childhood friend, do you think your parents will let you go with us?” Chanyeol outed before Jongin had exited. The Prince hastily stopped, halfway outside and turned towards his friend. He gulped, eyes shaking, not knowing where to focus, uneven breaths, unsure of what to respond. The prince knew the other would be disappointed if he told the truth, yet the latter was understandable, thus he would not be mad at his friend. “I will join you, I promise.” The prince lied. “It has been a while has it not?”</p><p>Chanyeol had a great passion for the sky and had at a young age received a telescope, which today was his greatest treasure. Whenever the sky was alive the tall librarian made sure to watch. When he grew close to the prince he had transferred his love for stargazing to his newfound best friend. Unlike the prince, Chanyeol was not trapped inside the castle and therefore had a greater association throughout the town. One is a childhood friend named Oh Sehun (Yes, Jongin was his childhood friend as well). Sehun was the son of the town baker and now worked alongside his mother. Months had passed since their last encounter and he prayed for them to meet soon. He had tried inviting the baker to stargaze but was constantly declined to bring him inside the castle courtyard. </p><p> </p><p> ❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉</p><p> ❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p><p>Fresh air. Minseok could not remember the last time he had been this close to castle borders. His raven hair blowing in the shy wind, his royal gown keeping him warm in the slightly cold evening breeze despite the season being spring. Just after the crown prince had finished his previous lecture he had fled outside, seeking air. People might think being a royal was a privilege yet both princes could easily argue against. No denying they could have all the material things they wanted, jewelry, provisions, clothes or money. Yet the only thing he wanted was what he could not have- a free choice. At this moment he focused on every life around him, feeling ever flower, strands of grass moving along the wind. A specific species caught his senses, a rather small flower, white in colour formed like a bulb. With the meaning as simple as beauty and magnificence. Something the crown prince enjoyed was studying flowers. He found them both beautiful and meaningful. Every existing kind had their own sense and story to tell. By now he could map up every flower in the castle garden.</p><p> </p><p>“Minseok” Those ice blue eyes met with the few visible sun rays behind the fluffy clouds. The voice calling for him was one of his favourite ones. Behind him, standing with his fingers intertwined in a sort of distress was his younger yet taller brother. His gaze was fastened down at the ground, something was clearly not right with his brother. The brothers were still as close as ever, almost being each other's shadows. Minseok could sense the very moment the other stepped outside how something in the air changed. If this was a cause of his powers or his intellectual connection was still unknown and he could not care less. Minseok turned towards the tall figure.</p><p>“Jongin, what is bothering you?” His kind, ice-blue eyes, inspecting every inch of his brother. The latter walked closer to Minseok, gaze still shy, eyes trembling.</p><p>“Jongin-ah?” The older tried again, determined to detect the problem. Minseok had a pure heart despite his cold eyes, never would he let anything harmed his close ones.</p><p>“I did something bad..” The younger crouched down and seated on the stone steps, hiding his face in his elegant and pure hands. Those hands who never had caused harm, not even dreaming of hurting a fly- yet he shattered a few tears of shame. “..I sinned...  I lied and I am a bad human being..” he sobbed “..I know I should not lie yet I did, and it was my friend Minseok! My best friend! He will never forgive me!” The crown prince felt helpless, he knew his brother was quite sensitive who’s biggest fear was a disappointment. Being a royal had made the latter’s high standards on himself, always wanted to impress without mistakes. Do not get Minseok wong, his brother was nowhere near weak, but his golden heart did not deserve the evil and judging world they lived in.</p><p>He embraced his brother, putting his head on the youngers broad shoulder- Minseok to show this much physical affection hardly happen, he preferred showing care from afar but seeing his treasure broken made him swallow his pride.</p><p>“Whatever you did, Chanyeol will forgive you..” After hearing the simple sentence, Jongin let his hands revealed his teary eyes, rosy cheeks and still trembling lip. Minseok dried his brother's tears. “..Hey, whatever you did, you will be forgiven.” He rose from his place and reached out his elegant and pale hand for his brother. Jongin hesitated for a split second, unsure of whether he would be able to participate in their course or not. He understood Minseok wanted him to relax, focusing his thought on something else to collect himself. Maybe fighting was what he needed to release his emotions for now.  He made up his mind, putting his hand in his brother’s and rose up receiving a pat on his shoulder.</p><p>Minseok was generally good. He approached everything with ease, or at least to the outside world. The crown prince knew the eyes he had on him,  thus he did not show his disbeliefs nor difficulties. Having a whole kingdom, the whole global counsel in addition to his family expecting him to do everything to perfection. The pressure was high. Where Jongin’s mistakes were fine, something he could improve, for Minseok they were the end of the world. “A king can not afford to make mistakes, no matter how big. A nation can not follow a king who constantly misjudges.” This was a constant reminder he had gotten since before he took his first steps. Deep down no doubts existed in whether his parents loved him or not, but they had no mercy in his education, pressuring him to his best. Perhaps it was for the best, they did possess a greater experience in this matter than himself. </p><p>Fighting and practicing alongside Jongin were amusing to Minseok. Despite his younger brothers height, Minseok’s technic conquered. The raven-haired had practiced since an early age, having his first swordsmanship course at the age of 5, leading up to his 19th year. Thus the younger knew his chances were little, but he felt victorious at times when he managed to corner his brother. Sweat was pouring down, skin shining in the few sun rays, luckily the wind provided enough for the princes to continue. Blade against blade could be heard all over the courtyard for approximately 2-3 hours before their professor ordered them to clean themselves. </p><p>Hours later, Minseok lay in his bed, feeling the soft velvet against his bare back, too exhausted to put on his blouse. After their training and well-deserved bath, the princes had eaten dinner alongside their parents. Jongin, still convinced he was a bad human, mostly kept quiet, only speaking if a question was direct to him. Their mother, queen Sohee had outed a concern for her youngest son, claiming he usually was not this closed off yet he convinced her it was only exhaustion. Minseok was still a stranger to the reason for his brother's sadness, except for the involvation of Park Chanyeol. After being excused, the younger had made his way to his chamber, leaving Minseok alone with their parents. He had tried going back to his room as well, claiming he needed the rest after today's “intense” lectures, something his parents did not believe. The requested to speak alone with him, explaining they had important information to share with their eldest son. </p><p>The crown prince sigh, he should soon drift off to sleep, healing his sore muscles and rest his mind- yet he knew tomorrow would be mostly the same. Slowly the aching body moved, fingers searching for some fabric to cover his muscular torso. The night sky had fallen over Adraen yet the crown prince was wide awake, moving from side to side, the only noise that could be heard was the movement between his skin and the velvet cover. This was nothing unusual for him, over the past 4 months the raven-haired had had problems with sleep, something disturbing it. He may be beautiful, people claiming his skin was as flawless as snow yet if they were able to see him up close, shades of blue, purple and black could be seen under his monolids. Blending together almost as someone had painted them. Lost in his ongoing thoughts, Minseok did not hear the door click open and a tall figure made its way closer to the king-size bed. </p><p>“Hyung..?” The raven-haired turned his head towards the foot of the bed. Peering through the dark, revealing a tall boy clad in a satin sloppy blouse and trousers a tousled ebony hair. Minseok could detect slight movements, the boy was shivering.</p><p>“Jongin-ah? What are you doing here? And why are you not wearing a cape or a coat? You will freeze” He sat up, cover still draped over his legs. Jongin’s gaze was fastened at the bed, not daring to look at his brother. Minseok debited if he should take him back to his chamber or let the latter decide for himself. No decisions needed, just seconds later the younger prince made a move. Dragging his feet behind, climbing into the bed, pulling the velvet cover-up over his body and let his head rest on the soft pillow. Minseok lay down once again, signing to his brother to rest his head on his shoulder. The taller moved closer, seeking comfort and dearness. This reminded the older of the younger days when he had hours alone with his brother instead of minutes. He had missed feeling those ebony strands hiding in his neck, the calming breaths and warm embrace of his brother. Minseok wrapped his right arm around his brother and rested his cheek against the soft hair strands.</p><p>“What is bothering you? Same as before?” Minseok asked, slowly dragging his hands calmly through Jongin’s fluffy hair, occasionally getting stuck due to the tousles.</p><p> </p><p>“I prayed..” he sigh “ after I left dinner, I prayed for forgiveness.”</p><p>“It is good that you stay true and I can assure you that you will be forgiven.” Minseok could swear he felt a grin growing from the youngers plump lips. “Now, do you dear to tell me why you feel like this? Tell your hyung now” The younger prince chuckled before gently slapping the other's chest.</p><p>“I am not a child! I am 19…” The raven-haired smiled at his now pouting brother.</p><p>“Okay okay. But you are still my baby brother. Now tell me.” </p><p>Jongin had revealed his conversation with Chanyeol earlier in the library, how he had lied about showing up at their stargazing spot because of his fear of disappointing his best friend. Jongin had not been allowed to follow his friend in a long time due to increased security of the castle. Jongin was yet unknown of the preparations made years before now, securing the future of Adraen. Minseok had gotten some information, regarding this affected his future- or as he would say; his purpose.</p><p>Jongin expressed a concern of Chanyeol being upset with him, however, Minseok assured him that was not the case. From what he knew about one of his proffers’ son was that he was an intelligent, polite and respectful boy. Someone who never would insult his prince and friend. Chanyeol had no right to get any knowledge about the current situation which made it harder for Jongin to explain there would be no chance in this time to join him. The crown prince knew he should tell his brother, he did deserve to know the plans.</p><p>“Minseok... “ Jongin’ sleepy voice outed, receiving a hum in response. “I just realized as more day passes, the closer to your birthday we get. It is just 5 days away, I had completely forgotten about the ball preparations” Minseok closed his feline-like eyes in despair, he did not want his birthday to arrive, and most definitely not the ball. The younger got closer to the secret their parents wanted to keep from him for now.</p><p>“I do not like to keep secrets from you, mother and father have not decided whether to tell you yet or not. However, time is running out... The main event of the ball is not to celebrate my birthday..” The younger tilted his head slightly up, meeting the feline eyes of his brother, eyes confused.</p><p>“..The counsel and our parents will officially present my future wife to our nobility… and myself.” Jongin froze “All I know is that she is the princess of Gwieria, she is said to be well educated, beautiful and caring.” Jongin sat up and looked at the feline eyed.</p><p>“Minseok hyung... You are too young to get married! And you do not deserve it!” His voice increased slightly in volume, and Minseok could clearly see how broken the latter was by the news. This was nothing he himself wanted either, but he sure knew Jongin would react this way, he was close to losing one of his closests. </p><p>“I am not too young, in their standards at least. Father married at 19, and even then they claimed it should have occurred sooner. I am 24 Jongin-ah, the counsel has expressed concern about our heir. And as far as I know, the marriage is for politic too, to unite our kingdoms. Of course, this is not what I want, however, this was never truly my life, to begin with.” He sat up next to the younger, embracing him from the side. “I promise you, I swear on my crown- I will never leave you. Brothers forever” The raven-haired felt Jongin relax into his embrace, closing his deep dark eyes. </p><p>The later lay down on the bed again, snuggling under the velvet cover. Minseok had missed these moments shared together with the taller boy. Even though the atmosphere was sad thanks to the news about Minseok, yet nothing could destroy their bond. The princes drifted off to the beautiful land of dreams, forgetting about their hardships, a place where all their wants turned to reality. Adraen truly was blessed with their pure and magnificent princes. Yet the future may be threatened depending on the outcome of the ball held to celebrate the crown prince birthday and future engagement. Minseok knew he would not have a true relationship with his wife to be. Friends, perhaps, but he could never imagine falling in love by force, he had given up on love. Yet he knew, if that one would wandering around inside the castle looking, his heart would not dare to deny his feelings. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 002 Morning glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning glory </p><p>“These early risers greet the day with beauty, but also represent affection.”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b> ❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉</b>
</p><p>
  <b> ❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Life has an extraordinary way of revealing the purpose of your life. Why does certain events have to happen for the right thing to occur? With every step in the white snow, drops of blood follows, a victory never comes without lost- and so does love. Whatever you may believe is your future, in this life, nothing is decided by yourself. Every breath, every step, every decision, emotion, everything is already written down.</p><p>4 days later</p><p>Compared to the nobles, Junmyeon’s family was not wealthy, yet he and his family could not complain. The brunette boy was responsible, hardworking, reliable, sustained and understanding - everything needed since he had been forced by destiny to feed and raise his two younger siblings at the age of fourteen after their parents passed away. His younger sister, Sooyoung was eight years old, when their parents died, therefore her older brothers, exclusively Junmyeon, had been guardians to her. The ebony haired young woman was known for being one of the most ethereal young ladies in their district of Adraen- men in all ages looked her way whenever she passed by, dreaming of courting the beautiful lady.  Her most acknowledged feature spoken about was her bright and joyful smile. Despite their family’s trembling situations over the years- Sooyoung was her family’s sunshine and source of hope. </p><p>She worked together with her brothers as a ferrier, her greatest passion being life and animals. Sooyoung could be compared to a true princess. If the royal family was in need of a princess- unless they had one hidden, which would not surprise their freemen since they still are quite unaware of how their royal family looked like- Sooyoung could easily pass. She had the attitude, politeness, precens and heart of a royal, or rather what you would want from a royal. She cared for each and every single individual her brown eyes met. Horses as well as folk adored her, felt safe in her presence. With each step, tranquilness followed.</p><p>Junmyeon and Sooyoung was what kept their family steady- their brother Jongdae, 19 years old, was still dealing with the loss of their parents from years ago. The poor boy had carried an unbreakable bond with his mother. The woman had possessed a truly appealing voice, she used to play the lute and bless citizens with her chanting. Jongdae had since early age been rather found of the idea of singing- therefore he accompanied her. With time, once Jongdae was a little older, perhaps 6 years old, he performed with her at regular. Thus when she and his father lost their life to some bandits who demolished their stables and stole everything they ever got- Jongdae broke. The once delighted and spirited boy suppressed himself deep within, hidden behind walls. He was in no way cold or disabled, but drawing the right strings would bring out how intsable he was deep inside. Though he kept his back straight, never exhibiting his ongoing mourning. </p><p>Jongdae was a great ferrier nonetheless, consistently doing his best. In addition, always joyful, showing his kittenish smile and delivering the best effort possible. He was adored by many, despite customers preferring his younger sister (especially the so called nobel men), however, Jongdae knew what they actually wanted and it had nothing to do with her personality. No, both her older brothers understood what those abominable, obscene men wanted with her. Yet he was not very worried for her- both Junmyeon and Sooyoung’s lover, Oh Sehun, had a much better chance at protecting her if needed. Even tho she kept going on about her ability to defend herself which was far from a big lie. Jongdae on the other hand was quite different from his siblings. Except for some outer features, the most evident being their noses. Decoration their faces with a sweet botton like tip, nose bright flat, connecting to their foreheads. However, the younger boy’s hair was far lighter compared to his siblings chestnut respectively black hair. Their father had possessed dark hair- yet Jongdae was the only one of the children who had inherited the stunning honey blond locks from their mother. </p><p>To define himself was hard, despite all the years since his parents passed away, he still could not quite describe himself. The citizens of Adraen who, as a matter of fact, knew the boy would without a doubt use the word lonely. Not in the terms of physical loneliness since he indeed had a few friends and two caring siblings. However, his heart longed for something which his close ones speculated in being his mother. But he himself had no clue in what his heart yearned for. Most of his days, when he was not working of course, he spent his time outside of the protecting walls of the kingdom. Leaving Adraen was not an option many considered, it was after all, despite poverty, a safe home to him. However, the young boy yet enjoyed visiting the breathtaking landscape past the protecting stone walls. Commonly he took residence in an old cottage inside the forest surrounding half of the land. That place held a special place within his heart, it was where his first joyful memories were created. </p><p>Although Junmyeon was 3 years older- he had never denied his little brother his attention nor company, thus they could have almost been mistaken as twins in early age, if it had not been for the clear hight difference (which could not be seen anymore). Their parents often brought their children out to the forest cabin, they reasoned contention to nature was the foundation to one’s soul. Repeatedly, the boys were told a story about the forest and its spiritual connection to its kingdom, and <em>yes, its kingdom</em>.  The tale told about a young girl who once lived within the woods, always on alert to protect her lands whenever danger were near- however an accident trapped her essence within the deep paths. </p><p>Jongdae recalled how he never dared to be left alone after being told the story, clinging to the hand of his mother. Yet now, it was the place where he felt the most connected to his parents after their death. He had kept the house clean over the years, it was his place to be- where no one knew, or rather, where his siblings did not express their potential knowledge about Jongdae’s devotion to visit it on a regular basis. The cabin itself was nothing to raise an eye at, however it was for Jongdae. He remembered how Junmyeon and him used to sit on the porch, playing different games composed by his older brother. Their behinds hurting from the surfaces they sat on. Splinters was not uncommon and often penetrated into their soft, young skin causing miniature wounds, most often innoxious. Despite that one time when Junmyeon got a slight infection and therefore had to endure their mother’s different nature cures- Jongdae himself remembered how awful they tasted. Nowadays, whenever the memory returns, his kittenish lips can do nothing but form themselves into a grin. The boy missed those days. Those days when the only displeasing in his life were his baby sister’s constant sobbing- money was then none of his concern, neither was nutrition or a warm home. </p><p>The railing of the porch had the same feeling as he remembered, slight splinters sticking up, yet not far enough to catch a grip into his grimy hands. His back towards the front door and all his eyes could spot was trees, painting the curved pathway leading the way abroad. The time he could spend at the cottage lessened; taxes rose and his family needed to increase their effort despite being three of the most spoken of ferriers of Adraen. This time being his first visit in weeks and probably the last for a while. With heavy steps he walked down the few stairs and back to his horse, caressing the dark mane before leaving the forest, riding off as the sun painted everything in shades similar to a peach and roses. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> ❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉</b>
</p><p>
  <b>  ❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As he once again could see the castle over the treetops he sigh, knowing his brother would scold him- but Junmyeon was too kind to stay mad at his siblings for long, therefore the blond could not understand why he considered trying to act as if he were their father when he knew he was not, and would never be. </p><p>Once he entered inside, past the royal guards (who somehow managed to look very grouchy whenever a citizen left on their own) standing tall and proud, traveled further inside towards his district, he heard a weak sobbing. Pulling the reins he stopped and tried to locate the place from where the source of the sound could be. Not that Adrean, as any kingdom was a quiet place, thus it became harder focusing through all the different sounds around. The sobbing-like noise seemed to disappear, yet Jongdae felt it inside and he knew better than anyone- the echoes of tears could, and would vanish. Yet the tears themselves would only hide inside, unheard.</p><p><br/>As he was about the continue home, the sound increased, and this time there was no denial- someone was indeed crying. And this time it became obvious from where it came from as well. Jongdae dismounted his horse, carefully stroking it’s brown shaded fur slightly to then approach the hidden, crying person. Behind a tree bucket, not far away from the main entrance to his own home district, sat a little girl. Judging by her physical form (which was quite the challenge as she tried her best to make herself as petite as possible) she could not be older than six. Cheeks stained with mud, her black looking hair drenched in what could be water, but in this district AND regarding children, you could never be certain. Her thin arms embraced her whole body, barley reaching around despite her skeleton like appearance. He hesitated in whether he should approach her further or not. Jongdae was known to follow his heart, maybe not if it could be dangerous, however he was also spoken to be a genuine soul. Therefore he fastly made up his mind. </p><p>The closer he got, the more obvious her state became. She was whimpering, shaking, in a pure state of imbalance. Whatever had occurred to put the poor soul in this condition terrified him. Almost as a wave- memories started flowing all over him, tearing his inside apart. </p><p>Water which condensed from the now appearing fog turned his skin damp and cold- creeping inside, freezing the bones while at the same time feeling the fire consuming him. Every ounce of self control was taken away, escaping the outburst. Possibly, tho he could not be certain for his mind was not with him, he managed to make his way to the ground, or perhaps he tumbled, but the familiar texture of the cobblestone against his diligent hands maybe was enough as proof of his weight no longer being supported on his own limbs. The rhythm of his heart increased, lungs widening at double speed, as though his body was out of oxygen. In desperation to somehow stabilize his now wobbly upper body, he tried gripping for support into thin air, from afar he probably could have been mistaken for a blind man.   </p><p>“M-mr..?”</p><p>A hand suddenly reached out and touched Jongdae’s hand with such caution, as though his hand was adorn with poisonous thorns. Surprised by the sudden action, and frightened in his condition by human contact, he flinched, moreover, pulling the arm closer towards himself- embracing his torso as some sort of protection. Gradually, the fog retreated and his vision became somewhat clearer- in front of him stood a little girl,  perhaps the same girl which he saw frightened on the side from the pathway. Once his view fully return he was met with fully eyes, worried and fearful eyes. Her presence acted as a comfort, eventually bringing him back to his senses.</p><p>As he was starting to get a hold of himself, the child once again tried to reach out, this time succeeding. His heart, which had previously tried to escape from his body, calmed down bit by bit, and he could feel himself partly returning. Jongdae crawled closer to the barricade to lean his back against the solid wall- the bricks punctured every nerv of his wobbly body. </p><p>As she discovered he was regaining consciousness, the petite girl seated next to his legs, taking his hands in hers. </p><p>“Mr, how are you?” Her bright eyes filled with worry pierced through Jongdae’s soul. Pity.</p><p>No words could be formed with ease, he understood perfectly well what she spoke- however he was not quite ready to answer. Lips forming to nonsense, some stuttering of unplanned syllables.</p><p>“H-home… I..I nnneed to-Junmyeon-”    </p><p>
  <b> ❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉</b>
</p><p>
  <b> ❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</b>
</p><p>Working may be hard, especially in cold weathers and heated days. Junmyeon’s clothes glued to his skin, sweat dripping down his forehead. Everything was covered by the clouds after the sun went down. However, the heat did not follow from where he was, at least not yet, not until the pitch black night conquered, with its gloom cold pursued. The stable were located on an outer part of the third district, where the horses could be more free, availability to green soft grass, clean transparent water. A day's work meant exhaustion, wet cloths- and heat. The weather itself did not benefit anything, since their work involved manufacturing as well.</p><p>Luckily, it was not far from home which made the days easier. He enjoyed his work, do not misjudge. But nothing good can exist without negativity. Today had been rather easy, they only shoed two horses in addition to feeding and nursing one wounded stallion. Though they were in fact ferriers- they did far more than shoeing horses.</p><p>The sun had already set- meaning their day of work was done. Junmyeon and Sooyoung had finished cleaning and brought the horses inside of their own stables, thus their day of work was fulfilled.</p><p>“Sooyoung, are you accompanying me home? Or are you staying?” Junmyeon stood by one of their own horse, Byul, finishing the saddling. Byul was nourished by the three siblings together with her younger foal Suri. The elder of the horses was perfect for transportation between their home and place of work. Her wide and strong structure made her the strongest in the stable. Her now adult “foal” Suri had a different frame- she indeed had the same majestic walnut fur and black mane yet she was more flexible and smooth.</p><p>“No I am all good for today. Hopefully DaeDae rested well on his spare day.” Sooyoung answered, grabbed here shawl and wrapped it around herself to cover her arms- knowing cold would soon come, this was the frozen kingdom after all. Sooyoung mounted Byul and caressed her mane while settling comfortable. Their saddles were not made of the best material, therefore long rides would often be quite uncomfortable. warm summers gluing their bottoms to the fabric.</p><p>Junmyeon installed everything needed then accompanying his sister on Byul, sitting behind her, arms wrapped around the miniature waist. Some may find it unusual seeing Sooyoung was the one riding- however she had an incredible connection to their four legged life partners and could even sometimes be described as a rather masculine young woman, at least when it came to her work. She was independent and knew what she wanted from life. Something quite different from her older brothers. Or rather, different from Jongdae. Junmyeon though, he did not have a future completely written in stone. However he was quite satisfied with his life. His brother and sister often mocking him for not having any plans on soon settling down. They were glad they still had their guardian at hand closely, yet they could tell he was rather lonely at times, yet he never turned his head towards any lady in Adraen. With his charisma, well built physique and handsome features he could easily have been engaged since years back- He was altogether contended with living a simple life in their home. </p><p>It was quite small, nevertheless enough for the Kim siblings. It was though not the same house where they had grown up with their parents. Shortly after their death the children had been living a while on the streets, having to panhandle for food and pennys. Although the sorrow would never die, they managed to start up their family field as ferriers once again. Later they could afford their current residence. </p><p>Their house was inside he deepest part of the third district, and the shortest way was passing through the outer ring, close to the border to the lower region. The ride was quite pleasant, the view was perhaps just mud stained roads with fragmented houses along the walls, yet the siblings enjoyed it. Although the circumstances of the inhabitants were appalling, they had grown up with it- seen how their streets had improved. Their homes might have hard times, but it was far easier to make a living nowadays. </p><p>At this time, not many populated the roadways, except for some vermits. The mud from the few existing puddles stained as far as unto Byul’s canons. She was not quite a fan of being wet and dirty. Sooyoung dragged her hands in the black mane, comforting their horse a bit. </p><p>They were not particularly far from home when Junmyeon spotted something that terrified him.<br/>“Stop stop STOP!” He hissed and Sooyoung fastly pulled the reins. She did not understand what Junmyeon’s fuss was about- all of a sudden he dismounted and ran into a close by alley while she looked all around, trying to spot whatever had awaken the elder’s attention. Her eyes widened in shock once she saw her brother almost unconscious against one of the many walls. </p><p>“Jongdae, hey. Can you hear me?” Junmyeon put his hand on his little brother’s shoulder and carefully fondled the ice cold cheek. The younger held both of his hands close to his chest- seeking some warmth from his fast pumping heart. Shivers down his body, eyes trembling with fear- Junmyeon knew exactly what had happen, while at the same time he did not.</p><p>Instead of crouching, he decided to support himself on his right knee, thus bedraggling his trousers. Not that it might have been healthier for his legs, yet it gave him more stabletility. He tried catching his brothers eyes, however they seemed to be staring into oblivion, not quite reachable. His lips kept moving, but no words being able to exit his mouth- at least not yet.</p><p>Junmyeon was almost too caught up in his brother that he did not notice the petite figure sitting  up against the wall on the other side of the boy- hand around his brother’s upper arm. She seemed frightened as well as exhausted, her figure was tiny, looked barley over six, tenuous arms and legs along with long, straight black hair covering most of her face. </p><p>“Hey-” The child hastily turned towards the calling “what do they call you?”<br/>She carefully examined the young man. He wondered if she might have known what had happened to her to be in this condition, and even more, if she might know what provoked Jongdae.</p><p>“Jihyo..” She whispered.</p><p>“Jihyo, how old are you?”</p><p>“Eight” <em>Eight</em>. She was highly underweight and fragile. Often someone’s age can be tricked by facial appearance, yet in this case it was due to her figure. Poverty was common, especially further down, yet not many seemed to have it as hard as this girl- if Junmyeon had been in his right state of mind he would have adopted the child himself.</p><p>“Do you know what happened to my brother? Did you see anything” But to his disappointment she shook her head. </p><p>“ Sooyoung” Junmyeon called for his sister- he knew there would be no way of bringing both his younger brother and the little girl home with them alone. Yes, he could not leave the poor child all alone. His heart could not survive knowing he abandoned someone in need.</p><p>“if you could take Suri along with Byul, I will carry Jongdae.”  His younger brothers fingers felt as icicles, the cold spreading as a disease. Once he had managed to steady the younger onhis shaky, small limbs- before lifting him into his embrace, carrying him bridal style. Once he held his brother comfortably and steady in his arms he turned towards the little child to tell her to follow them home. Yet when he turned against the petite girl he was faced with emptiness- she had disappeared.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b> ❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉</b>
</p><p>
  <b> ❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sehun, can you please settle down, Jongdae is still resting” Jongdae easily recognized his brother’s scolding voice- which usually was used on a certain male by the name Oh Sehun. The overly tall and handsome son of Adraen’s most beloved baker. His sharp lines could easily charm anyone, he was loved both by young, lust full girls as well as mothers who dreamed of having one of their daughters marrying him. Mesmerizing, glimmering grey like eyes along with his dark auburn hair. Though everyone could dream as much as they liked, for the time being his heart belonged to no one else than Sooyoung. The tall boy was their closest friend, as if he was their brother as well. </p><p>Since early age they had been acquaintances, Sehun was the closest thing to a best friend Jongdae ever had, and he was a rather special young man. Always energetic, most likely knew half of the kingdom by now thanks to his no sense of boundaries, yet he was rather brassy, never shying away. But Sehun was as well perhaps one of the kindest humans the Kim’s knew. </p><p>The noises he heard (alongside his brother’s complaining) was nothing unusual whenever Sehun was at their home. He was often quite noisy, at least whenever he laughed- which happened every five second. He had a habit of slamming his fist on different surfaces whenever his lips curled upwards. </p><p>Jongdae carefully opened his eyelids and was met with cushioned light from the candles next to the bed in which he was laying. He could not quite recall what had happened, all he remembered was visiting the cottage in the woods outside of the Castle town and then entering back inside- the rest was all gone. His body was still all humbled and tired yet he managed to gather some strength to sit up.</p><p>“Jongdae, hey- please be careful, you should not-”</p><p>“Junmyeon I beg, I am not a child anymore and I bare no physical wounds. I am fine” He reassured his brother, who had run from where he was seated as soon as he saw a muscle on his brother moving, to considering sitting on top of the younger male to prevent him from raising himself up. But Jongdae was strong willed and was tired from being treated as either a cripple or as a young child. </p><p>His brother instead seated on the bed next to Jongdae, while Sooyoung and Sehun was at the table, holding hands. Junmyeon brought his hand towards his younger brother’s head to correct some of the hair strands from his honey blond top. The browned hair knew this calmed him down.</p><p>“Do you remember anything? Why were you out from home? And how did you end up panicking on the street?” Junmyeon’s voice was filled with worry and anxiety. The blond had not told them he was going out today, at least not outside of the town walls. He knew they probably suspected it- yet they never made assumptions about him, at least not verbally. </p><p>“I was out, out to the cottage- I promise I was careful and I did not stay for long!” He was distressed, knowing Junmyeon would not like what he was telling him. Deep inside he knew not letting go ment aggravating his chances of fully accept everything and moving on forward. The longer he stayed in the past, the more years he would waste.<br/>“I remember-” he closed his eyes and tried unlocking the memories of earlier from the evening. Many pictures were blocked but the more strength he out into his attempts, the more fragments of seconds he could reveal. “- I was.. uh.. travelling on the streets when I saw a girl. She was huddled against the wall. I think she was crying. Her state- she was not well. And all of it- I was back at that day again. I felt as a fog was trapping me, I smelled.. smelled- blood..” </p><p>Sooyoung suddenly stood up. “Stop. You do not have to say more.” She walked over to his younger brother, dragging him into his embrace, leaving a kiss on his forehead. “Jongdae hyung, it is fine. Or rather it is not, but it was not your fault. You will recover one day and we all are here to support you. We love you” He could nothing else but smile at her younger sister, she truly was an angel. He knew they way there would be hard, and that his normal life might not be enough to heal- however it was indeed needed. </p><p>“The girl- what happened to her?” He was rather worried for the petite girl, even thought she might have been the cause of the outburst, yet he do remember her trying to contact him- her light voice echoing inside his head “M-mr?”.</p><p>Junmyeon indeed understood his brother and he felt guilty for waiting too long before caring for the girl, she could have used a meal along side a warm bed.<br/>“She ran away before I could bring her here. Her condition worried me, I wanted to care for her, hopefully we will meet again. Her name is Jihyo actually, I predict she is from the forth district.” He would spot the disappointment in Jongdae’s golden eyes. “I apologize, I regret my actions as much as you. But if she was at the border of our districts, it is a high possibility she will return. Therefore we should not think about it for now, even though I know it seems rather harsh.” His words were hopeful yet his face expressed nothing but displease. </p><p>“Now if I may interfere, I love to bid you all a visit, although I had a specific reason tonight” Coughs interrupted the brothers and Oh Sehun had interrupted his silence (which surprisingly lasted longer than anyone expected). He approached the bed, as he bit his lower lip in a somewhat enjoyable and mischievous way. Whatever the tall  boy had in mind could not be good.</p><p>“Jongdae, I have proposal for you my dear friend. I think you would need something new in your life, am I right?” the others looked at him with suspicions eyes, he was indeed an expert in riddles. But they agreed and nodded. Jongdae may be confused in what to do with his life, but whatever was wa new experience would certainly be good and therefore might help him heal. Sooyoung expressed a concern as well when it came to Jongdae’s activity in social situations, them being the only ones he spoke to, perhaps some more but all could be counted on one hand. </p><p>Sehun was pleased by their curiosity. He cleared his throat (in an overly dramatic way), before continuing. “As you all know, my parents and I work in the bakery. And we have been appointed to serve appetizers at the royal ball in two days- and believe it or not but I will be one of the pantarymen which gives me the opportunity to catch a glimpse of the royal family. An in addition I actually have a friend who works at the castle who I look forward to meet again.” </p><p>“Sehun hyung, that sounds like a great opportunity for you and your family. But I do not understand how this has anything to do with me? Do you want me to work along with you?” </p><p>“That would certainly benefit me, however I thought of something completely different. I will have access to palace, and therefore I will take you with me- my friend gave me some old materials form the castle and the tailors are at the moment sewing you a splendid attire to wear- because you are going to the ball as a guest!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Delphinium 003</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Implied homphobia in this chapter and will continue from now on in the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delphinium</p><p> </p><p>“Delphinium meanings include openness to new experiences and overall positivity. These beautiful blue flowers evoke feelings of joy, warmth and fun. Delphiniums are the perfect flower to gift someone who may be feeling down on life, and to encourage them to broaden their horizons in order to try out new experiences.”</p><p> ❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉<br/> ❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p><p>Magnificence is not enough to describe what is in front of him. Never had he witnessed such<br/>beauty, there would be no turning back. At this moment he regretted following Oh Sehun. This would do him no good, he should have kept to his life, why did he agree to for once following his adventurous mind? Whatever this was, he felt disgusted by himself, and he was now trapped in a lie he never could escape, alive. </p><p><em>5 hours earlier</em><br/><br/>To say Jongdae was nervous would be an understatement. Stepping out of his comfort zone was nothing he was used to- what he needed perhaps, nevertheless it was difficult. Yet there he was, standing on the stairs to the castle entrance. The boy was certain he was one of the earlier guest, judging by the amount of servants occupying the courtyard. They men wore white cotton blouses with a black vest on top together with dark trousers. The vests were decorated with discreet silver design with the emblem of Adraen over their heart- a snowflake with a flower blooming from its core . The women wore dresses finish at their feet, hair in a braided updos. The emblem once again visible right where their hearts were. The brunette had seldom witnessed the royal symbol on clothing, usually they were only crafted onto royal weapons. However, by only stepping inside of the castle gates his eyes had seen more than he could count, even the guards wore small ones sewn onto their uniforms.</p><p>Servants ran inside and out, sweat glittering on their forehead, wide eyes and panting- They looked as if they had done nothing but polishing each leaf and grass straw of the entire garden on time limit. Jongdae felt bad, he knew well enough how hard work could become, especially if commanded by the king. This did not mean the boy detested the king, no no, oncontarary, Jongdae was pleased king Taemin had changed the living standards of Adraen by much. The road was still far since how dreadful life was in the fourth district. Though the king’s father, king Seungmin II, had been a rather awful heir. He had only ruled for ten years, yet he had managed to destroy the kingdom and putting the fourth and third district in an atrocious condition.</p><p>Yet despite King Taemin’s in all kind heart, the royal family did order their workers. Jongdae believed they did not know better, having everything served on a silverplate most likely had down sides which many citizens probably did not take into consideration. However, the brunette was different, always willing to see ounce of kindness inside everyone.</p><p>The servants was probably torn between their loyalty plai to the royal family and their own morals, but as far as the boy knew, being employed at the castle provided better circumstances for their families. Everything from a wide range of options regarding nutrition, home and clothing. </p><p>Except for the servants occupying each inch of the castle courtyard, guards patrolled along the cobblestone path down below the grand entrance. Meeting the path, leading up towards the entry were a huge staircase in stone- its colour being in a light grey, exquisitely fitting into the exterior of the castle.</p><p>The steps could easily fit at least fifty humans. It was far more than he ever excepted, curving slightly before attaching to the railing. On each side of the stair bloomed flowers, not being an expert, he yet  managed to conclude these were delphiniums. Their navy blue colour were eye catching in addition to their height, reaching around 10 inches above ground. Along the fence locking the castle from the bridge leading out to the town of Adraen grew bushes, taller than any man.  The view was facinating He could not define if the bushes around the royal garden were shining or if it was a work of his imagination- yet he could have sworn on all holy powers above.  And he had only witnessed the outera thus far.</p><p>Cold gazes were thrown on him from the guards by the final gate, Jongdae was not ready. In this moment he regretted ever agreeing to anything proposed by Oh Sehun. The older had promised to seek for the him in no time, yet the constant running by the employees he had seen so far worried him. It was not that he distrusted his friend, the taller would easily be considered one of his closets, thus he understood the baker would be occupied. Yet something about this whole situation was abnormal- even more than a poverty boy disguised as a lord inside the very castle of Adraen.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh Sehun, you are a genius!” Sooyoung said and encircled her lovers slim waist, lightly pressing a kiss on his cheek. Jongdae could not disagree more, although there he was, dressed in a wine red tunic of velvet, adored with golden decorations across his chest matching with dark, practically black trousers along with a pair of boots. Sooyoung had combed his volumed hair, now free of tousles, providing him with a slight side parting. The clothing painted his figure in a majestic way, if it would not have been for his diffident appearance Jongdae would easily have been mistaken as an actual Baron. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His younger sister had expressed an envy of his brother’s sharp cheekbones and polished facial structure; “as if you were truly a noble”, she had said admiring her older brother. Junmyeon had nodded while eyeing the younger. To everyone’s surprise, Junmyeon had silently supported the insane idea of Jongdae dressing up as one of the guests for the royal masquerade ball. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sehun was known for having multiple comrades, one which he had asked to craft Jongdae a special and personal attire to wear. Choi Jinri, the tailor who sewed the clothing was an acclaimed worker all over Adraen- she had  even made one of the many gaunce worn by Queen Sohee herself. The young tailor had managed to craft an attire perfectly suited for the brunette boy, her only reference being Sehun’s  (not so) trustworthy description, perhaps alongside with her memories of their one and only encounter from over a year before.</em>
</p><p>“Sir, may I see your invitation please” A short male said.<br/>After walking inside the grand entrance of the inner castle walls, Jongdae’s golden globes had been met with a magnificent hallway with large windows and another huge staircase in the middle leading into multiple corridors. To his surprise, a sea of guests strolled confidentiality towards what the boy had assumed was the ballroom. Right inside the ballroom stood the small man which now spoke to him. He wore, to Jongdae, very remarkably high boots which ended above his knees along with a velvet tunic in dark blue and a robe hanging from his right shoulder. </p><p>To the brunettes surprise the man was perhaps half a head shorter than himself, regarding Jongdae not being on the tall side himself, this man was definitely short. The man looked rather young, although he probably were at least ten years older than himself. What Jongdae noticed was the shorter having his name engraved into his tunic; Jo Jinho.</p><p>“Sir, your invitation please” The man repeated. The farrier quickly took out the roll from inside his coat. Too lost in his observations had made the short town crier a bit impatient and made him repeat his question (demand?), this causing the brunette to feel quite unsettled.</p><p>“I apologize sir” He responded as he handed the invitation roll to the crier. Before reading it, the shorter threw a nonchalant glance at the boy’s mask he had hanging from his neck- this he took as a sign to pull it up to cover his face from nose up to his hairline. The mask was in black velvet, same fabric as his attire, with a golden coloured contour making the younger’s eyes shine even brighter- bringing out the golden brown colour.<br/>Jinho nodded slightly, approving of the boy’s appearance before reading the invitation.<br/>“Lord Jin Chen of Jiqiao, son of lady Song Qian &amp; Duke Zhou Mi”</p><p>
  <em>“Lord Chen?” Jongdae repeated the vowels of his now new alias. Chen. This did not feel right. Was he not only supposed to be a guest at ball he was not even invited to, but under a false identity? Before giving an answer, Sehun brought out the final piece of clothing for his shorter friend- a discrete black tailcoat. Of those the brunette had seen before, this one had a shorter back; Sehun said the shorter the back were, the higher status the one wearing it had. Although, did Jongdae believe everything from his older friend’s plump lips?<br/><br/>“Yes, Chen is a perfect match for you hyung. Myeon-hyung said it actually means dawn, the first light of the morning. I find it rather appropriate for you, the golden boy in our family as mother used to refer you as” Sooyoung smiled at her older brother. Jongdae remembered. Never could he forget how their mother called him their golden boy due to his golden eyes and golden locks as a young child. With time his hair turned more and more brown, however his eyes kept the pure colour over the years. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do I dare ask who ‘my parents’ are?” He genuinely had been quite concerned who the woman and man mentioned in his invition were, yet at first it had been a mere distraction from the topic of his own parents. After voicing his question he had realized he might not want the honest answer, especially since this whole plan was mainly organized by Oh Sehun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The latter chuckled and kissed his lover on the ear, not fully wanting to meet Jongdae’s gaze. Sooyoung had seemed rather curious to the answer as well, or she had the truth herself but used her acting for her brother, playing along to this game. Although the mischievous youngsters of their family (clearly including Sehun) always tried their best with spontaneous ideas, Junmyeon, who always had been against their doings, had not really expressed his opinion on this matter- until now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sehun, Sooyoung. I know you had my permission and support on this. However I believed you would have a safe plan for Jongdae, this sounds rather..” The older had taken his time searching for the right word, trying to be careful with what he decided to use. “.. rather perilous to me.” he finally outed, having his strict parenting expression on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Junmyeon-Hyung, Jongdae, I can guarantee you this plan might be my most brilliant one. That couple, which will tonight be ‘Chen’s’ parents are a fairly noble family living a few days travel from Adraen. I did take help from my great friend who’s parents works as the tutor for the crown prince about the royal family’s relation to Duke Zhou mi and Lady Song Qian; to our advantage, they are very unfamiliar to this family, in addition, Jongdae is  wearing a mask. Which equals to the chances of Jongdae being exposed to less than zero, unless our dare King decides to investigate one out of his thousand guests”  Sehun had been meticulous and emphasized his last statement. No one had known whether the baker had spoken the truth, but no one could take away the power his rhetoric held in this matter. He had seemed to know what he was doing. Jongdae could only hope this evening would not end in  a catastrophe. </em>
</p><p>Hearing his ‘name’ being called out in front of hundreds of people made him very anxious, the half mask had never felt more comfortable in the latest couple of minutes. Some of the guest threw slight glances at him once he made his way down the stairs to the ballhall, however most of them seemed too occupied with their own company or admiring the majestic and elegant castle. He straightened his back, shoulders down and face upwards. If he was a lord tonight, even for only one night, he could not let Jongdae destroy this hopefully joyful celebration. Where would he find this opportunity again in his lifetime? </p><p>The ball hall was very crowded, guests were occupied with their own ones, never missing an opportunity to compliment each other’s gowns or masks, whether it being by showing good manners or if it was honesty were unknown. They all had a way of speaking, which to one from the rabble, seemed two-faced. Never had the boy noticed the huge gap between the different classes, they had often never postponed a chance of expressing their supreme status. This was yet a different one. </p><p>The anxiety of not wearing a formal or extravagant enough attire fastly faded.  Jinri knew exactly what she had been doing, everything from the soft and exclusive fabric to its colour made the boy stand out in quite a remarkable way, at least if one payed attention to him. </p><p>The other guests wore a wide variety of masks and clothing. Some ladies had gowns supported with a crinoline, corsets tied around their waists- they seemed to be fully able to breath, thus the brunette believed it was more of an adorning than to shape their bodies. He could not be sure, however corsets were not worn in his social class or district, this being the first time seeing one. </p><p>Their dresses were sewed in a silk-velvet textile, almost looking like brocatelle, with a shimmering patterns along the bodice. Even they varied, some showed the woman's shoulders, some covered all the way to their elbows. From what they boy had come to know, it all depended on their status and comfort. Perhaps it could be as with his own tailcoat which according to Sehun meant “the shorter the wealthier one were”. At first it seemed illogical, however the more he thought about it, and the more he witnessed from the guests it started to fall into place. Those who wore gowns showing more of their skin seemed to have a high position, they never looked down, instead carrying their heads high- giving out a confident aura. </p><p>Nobel women seemed far different from the women Jongdae had meet in his district. They all seemed to hold power, influence and respect. Men looked at them with admiration rather than as a prey, gladly being their precious gentleman instead. The ladies held their masks while men had theirs on like the brunette himself. They all had rather personal ones, one girl that caught his attention wore a very different one than anyone he had seen so far. </p><p>She had a black velvet dress adorned with black feathers. Her darker skin contrasted beautifully with the raven colour of her gown. Puffy sleeves showing of her impeccable shoulders, her corset was nearly invisible, blending into her dress. The wide skirt dragging slightly behind her steps. Her mask had golden outlines, like his own. Although hers was more ornate, for instance a peacock feather attached to its side, shimmering in gold and red. Jongdae had never himself seen an Adraenian peacock with his own eyes, but he was quite sure they did not have feathers in those shades, this only proving how proficient their tailors were. </p><p>Jongdae had been too engaged in his observation of the guests that he had not noticed the lady in the black feather dress had eyed him for awhile and now had made her way across the crowded floor strolling in the direction of the ‘lord’. </p><p>“You seem rather disorientated Mister, from what I have observed you have been eyeing guests ever since they announced your name. If that is your reason for coming, may I propose you attempt to at least roam around while doing so.” She smirked. Jongdae seemed shocked about the sudden approach but all his shocked expression gave was for the short Ms to return his response by a continuous fluttering of her lengthy eyelashes behind her mask.<br/><br/>“Pardon me if I frightened you, but I could not pass on the opportunity.” The smile would not disappear from her face, she almost seemed flattered by his quiet return. Despite her daring comment, her marble grey globes trembling slightly along with a warm shade of rose painting her cheeks which, thankfully for her, was hidden behind the mask.</p><p>“No no, pardon me mylady if I offended you by my unpleasant staring earlier.” Something he had wished for earlier was a lesson in polite speech, the language between the districts differed fairly; especially on the nobel essimblings. His mouth was not used to this particular vocabulary needed for this night, perhaps he would either overdo or underdo. </p><p>“No, you did not. I am Kim Hyojung, daughter of duke Kim Jongwoon and lady Hyoyeon. And who might you be mr?”<br/><br/>“It is pleasant meeting you, lady Hyojung. I am Lord Jin Chen of Jiqiao.” Jongdae bowed ninety degree, took her hand which wore a glove and placed a finger light peck. She once again seemed fairly flattered by his actions, although this time he actually did something other than staring. Once he let go of her hand and stood straight up he noticed the young lady still had not taken her eyes of him, almost as if she was quite drawn to him. The brunette could not decide whether it was a pleasant feeling or… inconvenient? He had not seen her full face, same went for her, yet she seemed noticeably attracted, or at least interested in him.<br/><br/>“Would Lord Chen give me the honour of the first dance this evening? I am sure you are an excellent dancer” Her proposal might have been obvious for a noble, however the farrier had never danced with another human, unless his playful steps he made with his siblings at young age counted. But this was different, however he could not bring himself to decline the beautiful maiden; he nodded carefully and answered with a smile. His kitten lips curling slightly at their ends, his signature smile as his sister used to refer it as. </p><p>Lady Hyojung placed her hand in his once again and walked further into the middle of the hall. She seemed very tranquil and did not mind the farrier's shaky palms; instead she put his right hand around her waist while keeping the left in her grip. The orchestra, which had been performing ever since the boy entered, had for him almost been overshadowed by everything else, he was far too engulfed in other to pay attention. </p><p>Yet now his feet moved in rhythm to the music, leading his dance partner as good as he was able. If one looked closely it would have been clear Hyojung played an important part in his successful dancing. Her dress was even more stunning up close, not to mention how the touch of the velvet fabric felt against his fingers. She provided him with a calmness, in this moment he had never been more glad for agreeing to sneak into the ball. Never had he believed he, Kim Jongdae, an orphan farrier, would lead a dance on a royal masquerade with a beautiful daughter of a duke.  </p><p>“Did I not tell you? You are quite the dancer my lord” Hyojung said, eyes fasten at her company.<br/>“You are not much of a talker I see. It does not bother me, although if I may ask, how old are you” Her attempts of communicating with Jongdae was very polite, never once even been close to offending (not that anyone could offend him he believed), he knew the question of age could be seen as rather inappropriate and signify one lacked manners. With what he commonly heard, age was nothing to be ashamed of- but this was something you did not speak of with a stranger in upper class.<br/><br/>The brunette tried his best remembering the age they had agreed on, seeing nineteen had not been an age where families sent their children alone to celebrations. His alias had been well created, everything from a new birthdate to name of grandparents and horse name had been made; the more he new about ‘Chen’ the more he could pretend Jongdae did not exist tonight.</p><p>“I am twenty three your grace, may I ask yours?”’<br/><br/>“ You are quite young to come to this feist alone, I suppose you are fairly independent. I myself is  twenty one.”</p><p>Something inside the boy wanted to use honorifics, she was indeed older than his true self.  Although he could not do so, and he was not close enough with her either. Yet he could not shake of the feeling of familiarity. Hyojung way be a duke’s daughter, she was graceful and had a very proper manner- on the other hand she seemed far more human than he had ever believed an upper class could be. She was very special. And he felt thankful for having been given the chance of being there this evening. He had to make sure he thanked Sehun properly.</p><p>Wait, Sehun. He had promised he would search him out, and the farrier had been to consumed by the company of Hyojung that he completely forgot about his friend. Now he had to make a smooth move; not wanting to offend his company in anyway since she had showed nothing but kindness. If Jongdae was honest, he would not have minded spending more time with her. Whereas a part of him wanted nothing more than finding the baker.<br/><br/>“If I may be excused. It was lovely dancing with you, your grace.” She thankfully did not seem offended, although he could have sworn he saw a dissatisfaction in her eyes. When Jongdae stepped away from the beautiful woman, she at first took a few steps after him before letting him fully out of her gaze, returning to her family who had enjoyed their visit on the side of the dance floor. </p><p> Finding one particular human in a sea of guests and 100 of servants was hard. The brunette had made his way further away from the dance floor and its guests, keeping his head up straight searching for an auburn head among the servants. It must have been pure luck, because God could not have provided him with another blessing this night, when he spotted his friend from afar.</p><p>Increasing his steps he followed the man. In almost a desperate whisper he tired making himself heard by they baker, repeating his name multiple times. Sadly, he remained unnoticed. His shoulders collided with multiple of the other employees walking in the opposite direction while his mind was set on the auburn hair almost disappearing in front of him by a sharp turn.</p><p>As Jongdae finally managed to reach the turn his friend had made, he instead walked into an empty corridor. The boy was certain his friend had walked there, and the only other option besides return to the ball hall was entering a closed door in front of him. He felt as an intruder, the door was closed and probably for a reason. Perhaps it was only for the royal staff? </p><p>The farrier walked up to the door and carefully bowed forward, trying to hear eventual noises from behind the walls. Nothing. The debate on whether the best option was to return to Hyojung or further following the investigation of Sehun got a more loud answer. As any other human, he was curious. Therefore he put his fingers on the golden doorknob, slowly pulling it open, careful not to make any sound.</p><p>No one was there as far as he could see, altho he spotted something completely different which caught his attention. Inside the room there were hanging paintings adorning its walls. The walls were discrete decorated with a design which almost resembles snowflakes, the lower part of the wall was a wall panel in wood, ebony-like. After entering the room fully, releasing the light from behind him, he could tell the paintings were not any beautiful landscapes, instead they were portraits of what he assumed were every King &amp; Queen of Adraen as far as the Kims had ruled.</p><p>The majority of them were to Jongdae unknown, he kept reading their names but he knew nothing about them; Minho, Jaemin, Seungmin, Minhwan, Hyonmin, Minwoo &amp; Minho II. The last three names he recognized; Changmin, Seungmin II  &amp; Taemin. The boy was rather intrigued by the history of his kingdom. He had no education in their history, except for those stories his father used to tell him and his siblings as bedtime stories, whereas this was different. He had never thought this would interest him, but he was far more fascinated than he should, it was impossible for him to tear his gaze from the portraits.</p><p>“It seems as if you are lost sir. The ballroom is in the other direction, however I assume you already know that since the main entrance is the only open gate for the guests” Jongdae almost jumped at the sudden confrontation. In the doorway stood a man dressed in a black jacket on top of a blue satin tunic, tucked inside his black trousers. The jacket had an extraordinary design along with its black foundation, the design were in silver, although Jongdae could have sworn it shimmered in a slight shade of ice blue. The jacket embellished with aiguillettes, something he had not seen anyone wear, excluding the royal guards. </p><p>His hair was raven black, slightly curly; the brunette could not describe its length, it was not very short yet not exceptional long either. The half mask covering his face matched the rest of his attire- black with exclusive design of silver and ice blue. His skin was remarkably pale, contrasting to his black clothing. The noticeable difference between the way the colour had highlighted Hyojung’s skin contra this man’s was fascinating. Hyojung had been what everyone found attractive, warm, comfortable and smooth. This man however, his pale skin made a sharp contrast, compared to Hyojung’s warmness, his was cold and intense. It did not make him look less beautiful, despite his half covered face. And what perhaps shocked the boy the most was the eye colour of the unfamiliar man, perfectly matching his clothing; ice blue.</p><p>“No I… pardon me sir, I got lost in this massive castle. My own mansion is not even close in size. If you excuse me I will make my way back to the other guests.” Jongdae walked towards the doorway where the man still stood, arms behind his back with an incomparable posture. The boy suspected the man perhaps were one of the guards. It would explains his sudden appearance along with his clothing. On the other hand, the raven haired had a quite more exclusive attire than any guards nor guests seen thus far, perhaps he possessed a greater position than the ones guarding the castle?</p><p>“I suppose that maybe true, yet I do think you did find an interest in the royal family of Adraen? However these portraits has nothing to learn. Anyway, let me accompany you outside Mr…”</p><p>Jongdae stopped by the doorway and turned to meet the blue eyes of the stranger. Something about them were captivating.<br/><br/>“Chen. Lord Jin Chen. And I did not mean to pry, but I can admit I find it interesting.” he answered. Finding it somewhat easier proclaiming his alias than before. The stranger observed him closely, from head to toe before gesturing him outside of the room, closing the door behind them. At this moment, the farrier felt as if he had been caught stealing, guilt was spreading inside of him, what if this mistake would be the end of him and this night? </p><p> “You look as if I am leading you to prison. You do not know these halls and anyone could easily have stepped into the wrong room, as I said, I am accompanying you to the celebration. I suppose this is your first time ever in Adraen as well? or am I completely wrong. From my knowledge, Lady Qian &amp; Duke Zhou Mi have not visited Adraen since I learned how to walk, and I do not remember her being pregnant by then. Which concludes you are younger than myself.” </p><p>Jongdae was taken aback by the observation of the man, luckily the raven haired had not brought out the option of him being a lie. Sehun had said the royal family had little to no relation with the Duke and Dutchess, however this guard seemed to be very educated in his kingdom. This lead to Jongdae thinking of being extra careful with what he was telling from now on, incase the man would be clever enough to figure out Sehun’s “waterproof” plan.<br/><br/>Jondae, try to seem normal. “I turn twenty three til this autumn sir. My parents had quite some business to work with and therefore I came alone.” The man chuckled to his response, exposing a gummy smile from the stranger, his upper lip transforming from its rather full shape to a straight line along with the empty corridor which had now been replaced with the wide crowd once more, a sting appeared in Jongdae’s stomach.</p><p>“I apologize, I could not contain myself. Your answer was just, well, they way you speak in general is very tense and seems different from who you might be.” The man continued, throwing a friendly smile at the boy. To answer the other’s statement, all the brunette could do was chuckling, not knowing what to say nor do. Surprised by how well the raven haired could read him, even through his disguise.  He could have easily told him something about having someone waiting for him, and returning to Hyojung, however he was intrigued by this man and had no reason to leave. </p><p>Jongdae nearly felt as he was disappearing with the other guests, it calmed him down quite a bit. The man had not left his side ever since they meet inside the room with portraits, it might sound as if the unknown man were insistent, whereas he indeed possessed a dominant and self-sufficient aura and personality. The latter could easily had left the farrier alone once they returned, or even right after leading him outside the room. Yet here he were, now handing him a glass of wine.</p><p>“I apologize if I came of as rude earlier. Socialization is not my strongest side, and I seldom meet new people.” He side and rose his glass for a toast, throwing a affectionate grin.<br/><br/>“ Do not apologize, if I am honest, it is not my strongest side either” Jongdae responded. </p><p> ❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉<br/> ❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p><p>The man kept him company for a good amount of time, and the brunette had completely forgotten about both Sehun and Hyojung. His evening had so far been extremely pleasant, laughs had been exchanged between the two and the stranger felt less unfamiliar the more he knew about him. Jongdae had not dared  to ask any sort of personal questions, since the other gladly seemed talkative, almost as if he never had had an ordinary conversation in years. </p><p>Most of their conversations had at first been quite insignificant. Everything from comments on the feist, which Jongdae had come to know where not an ordinary masquerade ball; it was in celebration of the Crown prince’s 25th birthday, and the announcement of his future wedding, introducing his betrothed to the kingdom; <em>“The royal family seldom show themselves before their introduction, and at the moment they are waiting for the future bride who’s escort had some trouble leading her to arrive late”</em>. This gave an explanation to why the farrier had not laid eyes on the royal family, and perhaps the most anticipated appearances of the guests were the crown prince himself and his future wife.</p><p>The man was apparently a great swordsman, and Jongdae had even noticed the sword hanging from his attire, almost unnoticeable. He had also told his love for horse riding, something the brunette could associate with. Along with having a wide knowledge he talked about some of his disadvantages of being raised inside the castle walls. He had had no chance of meeting any citizens of Adraen, and that he constantly had been busy. </p><p>Minutes turned to what perhaps was a couple of hours, the air fastly became thinner and they decided to join some of the other guests on one of the porches. The fresh air of the spring night brought a slight chill down the boy’s spine, however it was not unpleasant.  The man leaned his elbows against the railing, looking down the at the garden of the courtyard. Even in the dark night, the beauty of the nature it held was dazzling. The raven haired seemed to have found a peace within the scents of flowers, a peace the younger could not quite understand. </p><p>“I adore flowers.” He said “ Whenever I can, I make my way down to the royal greenhouse to watch all of the flowers, the whole idea of growing all different species were mine therefore they are my responsibility.” He spoke silently. “Do you see those ones?” he said, pointing to the grand blue ones the boy had seen before entering the castle earlier that evening. He nodded.<br/><br/>“Those are called Delphinium. The symbolizes dignity, an emblem of joy and warmth…” He leaned further down towards the flowers and picked one up “it is said to possess the power of encouragement..” he reached out towards Jongdae and put the flower on his coat. “and is the perfect gift for someone who deserves joy in their life .” He smiled. The gesture, they way the man spoke made the farrier blush, luckily hidden behind his mask. He could not ignore what he was experiencing at this moment, and he knew how wrong it was. </p><p> “Chen..” The man spoke. “Can I do the unthinkable on a masquerade ball and take of your mask? I want to see the face behind it.” The etiquette said only the hosts were aloud to remove their masks, for this evening it meant only the royal family had the right to show their faces, according to tradition. His breathing became lighter and speed up as his heart beats fastened. He did not understand why this man wanted to remove it, revealing his face. Jongdae knew he was not ugly, however his appearance was not comparable with a nobel’s, therefore he felt ashamed, scared of showing himself- he had enjoyed being Chen. Being someone else, but Chen’s face was honestly his own and nothing could be changed about this matter. “Why would you want to?” was his only response, gulping directly afterwards.</p><p>Those icy blue eyes looked straight into the boy’s golden ones, he was captivated by the mere thought of the man touching him. “Because I am certain you are beautiful” The raven haired said, hands on each side of the boy’s head, gripping the ends with delicate touches, slowly starting to pull it up above his head. The act felt far longer than it was, as if the world stopped around him, the guest who previously had been outside had left- leaving the men alone. As the bottom of the mask were about to reveal his cheeks, he closed his eyes, guilty of how his body reacted. If he had had his eyes opened, the gaze from the man had most likely been too exquisite for him, just feeling the others breaths this close made him mad. He was not aloud to feel these emotions, it was toxic, repulsive. He was repulsive. </p><p>As the mask left his head, he slowly opened his eyes meeting the others, which had not turned away from his, not even for a second. The man did not seem to be appalled by him. The raven haired opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.</p><p>“Minseok! Please you have to come with me now! Pardon me sir, but I need my brother right this instance” A tall man came running towards them, almost dragging the raven haired (Minseok?) within his grip. He had tanned skin and seemed to be very handsome. He was dressed in a very similar attire to his, apparent, brother, a little less decorated if one looked closely. </p><p>“I am coming Jongin” He turned to Jongdae once again “Chen, I want to see you again”. Jongin, held his distance, respecting their privacy yet stomped with his foot anxiously.<br/><br/>“Except for my brother and my guard, I have never had a friend before. And I have genuinely enjoyed my time with you tonight. Thank you.  If you are still here tomorrow, can you meet me at sunset? I will send my guard to the gate to let you in.” Jongdae had no time to answer, nor understand what the other were trying to say. “I apologize, however I need to go. I hope to meet you tomorrow” He said and hurried away with the taller one, leaving a speechless Jongdae on the porch. </p><p>Repulsive. Loathsome. Vulgar. He was a disappointment to his family. To his kind. He knew this was wrong, even though he doubted what had happened, and he would forever deny how his body betrayed his morals, betraying what was right. He had no explanation to why he felt what he did, everything was his fault, the beautiful man, what power did he possess? Baroque. Jongdae wanted to scream, cry. It might have been overreacting, but he knew that much about himself that his feelings were not trustworthy. Whatever he felt was not aloud, and could not be developed further.</p><p>He suddenly heard the music inside stop playing and someone speaking, which to him sounded like mumbling. As he entered the ball hall once more, everyone’s attention were on the town crier, who now stood in front of a closed grand door. The brunette walked further in to get a better view of what has occuring, he could hear slight whispears and rumors about it being the crown prince’s betrothed who had arrived yet all his eyes was looking for was those ice blue ones. Jinho, the crier had begun his announcement, he could have sworn he heard the mention of the royal family, but his ears was only half listening.<br/><br/>“... I hereby present His Royal Majesty King Taemin and Her Majesty Queen Sohee”<br/>The door was pushed opened by two guards on either side, out walked the royal pair side by side. The queen’s gown was in what seemed to be velvet, coloured in ice blue with black patterns and an equally black bodice with slightly puffy short sleeves, still covering her shoulders. Her skirt dragging long behind her back as she proceeded down with her husband. Her hair was curly, having a familiar raven black colour, pulled back to show of the royal jewelry around her pale neck, and the royal crown on her head. She did not wear her mask in front of her face, instead she kept it in her left hand. </p><p>King Taemin wore a long robe over his shoulders, dragging as far behind him as his wife’s skirt. His clothing matched the queen’s in colour, black and ice blue. Jongdae recalled seeing his portrait inside the room earlier, the particular one was, from his understanding, painted shortly after the king’s coronation, over nearly thirty years ago; and the King looked as healthy and almost as young as before. The only difference being some visible wrinkles on his face. Despite being familiar with the king’s face from earlier, he recognized something else.</p><p>“.... I hereby present our princes. His Royal Highness, Crown prince Minseok and His Royal Highness, prince Jongin” Him. Jongdae was not mistaken, he could not be wrong. The man who accompanied him, the man who invited him for a rendez-vous, was the crown prince. </p><p>The farrier now had the proppar opportunity to see him fully, barefaced. His first thought was how incredibly alike Minseok was his mother. The same curly raven hair, fully cheeks and pale skin. He had found the crown prince beautiful already before he took of his mask, and now he was met with pure magnificence. He could hear other guests gasp once he appeared, young ladies seeming rather displeased knowing he was betrothed. <em>Betrothed</em>. </p><p>“..... I hereby present Her Royal Majesty, princess Youngsun of Gweiria- the betrothed of our crown prince His Royal Majesty, prince Minseok” The princess was beyond beautiful, her hair long with the colour of the sun, a gown in class with the queen’s herself. Skirt dragging behind her, however her dress where in a different colour compared to Adraen’s royal family, her’s were instead as if someone had sewed the sunlight itself into the fabric. Her shoulders were exposed, however the lace sleeves finished at her elbows. None of the guest could come close to her beautiful clothing nor appearance. No one came close, except the Queen. However, their dresses were not comparable either, it was often a visible difference between a Queen’s clothing and a princess’s. </p><p>Princess Youngsun paced confidently down, facing her guests.  She walked towards the royal family where she stopped next Minseok, curtseyed and gave him a lovely smile. Minseok mirrored the gesture, adding a peck on her hand. They seemed like a lovely couple, a perfect pair to be the next rulers of Adraen, which probably would unify with Gweiria once their wedding took place. </p><p>Something hurted. Yet something found peace. Jongdae took out the delphinium, which he kept tucked to his coat, into his hands.<em> “Chen, I want to see you again”</em>. The crown prince wanted to meet him again. No, he wanted to meet Chen again. The whole charade, excuse or game, whatever one wanted to call it, had gotten out of hand. And his body did not help.<br/><em>“Chen, I want to see you again”</em> . Whatever this was, he felt disgusted by himself, and he was now trapped in a lie he never could escape, alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dahlia 004</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahlia</p><p>“Demonstrates the lasting bond and commitment between two people - great for anniversaries.”</p><p> </p><p>❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉<br/>❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p><p>
  <em>“Chen, I want to see you again”</em>
</p><p>The words kept repeating in his head, almost as some kind of spiritual mantra, possessing him, controlling his beliefs. The inner conflict he was now facing only resulted in a pounding ache inside his head, no matter how hard he tried, the memory of the prince kept passing by.</p><p>
  <em>“Chen, I want to see you again”</em>
</p><p>Before knowing his identity it had been fair. This way he would have only appeared as a faint memory in his own mind, never again to be seen. However, the prince had the nerve to confound him. Being his company for an hour or two would have been far more suitable, instead he entertained a, to him, unknown man for the whole evening. Jongdae had enjoyed his presence, at least until his bold and remarkable request right before abandoning him alone on the poarch, puzzled as to why this mysterious man would comment such a thing. Now recalling the moment, the boy blushed at how he had reacted. He should have been man enough and stood up, the prince had been very keen in making others liking him, therefore it should not have been a dangerous move to decline the crown prince. Or would it have been?</p><p>Here came the second problem, Jongdae did not want to refuse the request. Despite the on repeat calling inside his head, the substantial fire growing in his chest spoke differently. The foreign longing spun his head around even faster, a brief meeting once was far from enough to be love. love. Love, no, no way he was in love. There was no thing as love at first sight, that he knew. However, this was not how love felt like ,he could conclude, without his own experiences. Sooyoung described her love-face with Sehun as if they were each a part of each other, they would do anything for the other.</p><p>That was not what Jongdae was feeling. He would not sacrifice anything to once again see the prince, and neither did he feel as if they were a part of each other. Their mother had described love as an emotional connection, far deeper than any outsider could understand. <em>“If you decide to let yourself fall in love, only then will you truly see that meaning.” she said. “Although, always keep in your heart that love has many faces. Love has no name, face or voice, love is a soul.”</em></p><p>Jongdae deep down knew better, he knew what the fire meant. Perhaps it was even worse than eventually falling in love with the prince. The shakiness he had felt, the shakiness he feels right now as he imagines the crown prince in front of him. Limbs threatening to give up, breath speeding up gradually, Adam's apple bobbing and throat dry.</p><p>He flew up from his laying position, now back resting at the wall behind him, hand gripping the flimy cloth even harder, knuckles turning as white as the snow, veins stinging from the pressure. Sweat drops faintly dripping from his forehead, barely visible yet all too well felt by himself. Three practically undetectable tears escaped his eye corner.</p><p>Desire. He could lie as best he pleased, that did not change the fact that his body desired the prince. And it was wrong. Blood started to boil on the pure thought. Never would he be forgiven if these thoughts becomes actions, he was taught differently than falling for impure sensations.</p><p>He glanced over to the window board just above his head, reaching behind their father’s box, where he had placed the delphinium flower he had been given. Yes, he kept it. The petals were still healthy, still shining in midnight blue. Easily mistaken for royal blue, but if looking closely, the shades could easily be set apart. It was a beautiful colour, mostly worn by royals in fairytales, indeed the royal colour of Adraen happened to be a shade of blue- therefore contradicting the common knowledge of blue being the colour of the king and his family. However, Adraen’s royal family was known for their light blue, symbolizing ice. The commoners had no clue in why ice had been the chosen symbol, thus leading to speculations. The most frequent being concluded it descended from the tremendous winters which used to torment the land, at least that was according to the myth.</p><p>If only Sehun had kept his promise and met up with him, this would not have been an issue since then Jongdae would have never have needed to openly lie, and the face of the prince would all have been a simple curiosity at most. But no, the baker instead decided to run off with his scholar friend from the palace.</p><p>
  <em>Once he had exited the castle, right after the public introduction of the royal family, Jongdae had run into Sehun. What a timing right? The baker practically went down on his knees, begging for forgiveness for abandoning his friend. The aburned head explained he had met his close friend during the ball. A friend he had visited a few days previous, but before that it had been months. Jongdae could not quite understand what it felt like to be reunited with a loved friend. However, Sehun always spoke of this man as a brother, which led the younger to sympathize. He would have abandoned the baker without second thoughts if it meant he could speak with his parents once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sehun was not as damaged as his younger farrier friend, far from. His father’s death hit him hard, but nowhere near as traumatized Jongdae had been. Of course it was the slight difference- Mr Oh had died from a bad illness during one rather rough winter back when tha baker was only two years old, therefore having little to no memory or relation to his father. In Jongdae’s case, he was ten when his parents were murdered. Ten years of memories, hugs, laughters and tears. What had stuck with the boy the most was that he saw it all, yet could do nothing but watch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongdae had not been upset with the baker, especially not after he had been accompanied first by Lady Hyojung and later by the masked prince. This had not stopped him from pretending to be a bit mad, sulking quitely. It was not everyday one witnessed Oh Sehun (fake) crying at your feet pleading for redemption, he truly was as dramatic as an actor on the town theatre, maybe he should change his career?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sehun, I am not mad at you, I was upset earlier because I felt distressed. I do not neglect you seeing your friend, now can we go home?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongdae may not have been mad for having to experience the ball alone, what he was upset about was what he had been told during their walk back to his house. Sehun kept on talking, mouth in an everlasting motion without any filter whatsoever. He explained how tired he had been from working for hours before, leaving for the castle shortly after giving Jongdae his attire, how he slipped on the newly polished stair in the ball hall resulting in almost colliding with one of the highly appointed guards of the crown prince. The younger had kept sighing, typical Oh Sehun, nothing coming from the older would surprise him any longer- until he caught onto something one would quickly miss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I described your clothing to Lady Hyojung, which almost caused me a major scolding by the ghoulish woman incharge, I swear, I would rather upset Sooyoung than that woman, which says a lo-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wha- what do you mean describing my clothing to Lady Hyojung? I never told yo- You know her!?” Jongdae stared in disbelief at his longtime friend, who realized his mistake and regretting ever taking a breath. Despite him being far taller than the farrier, now he looked considerably smaller.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is this what everything was about? You wanted me to meet her? Everything she said to me was because you asked her? Sehun?” The baker nodded and started vocalizing an explanation, but the farrier was not done, well he was done with Sehun. “I do not even know what to say, except that it makes me feel even more miserable and useless. Did hyung and Sooyoung know about your plan? Did they actually approve of it? Even hyung??”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that very moment, Sehun had looked like a puppy hiding from his owner after being exposed of disobedience. It had given Jongdae all the answers he wanted from now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once he had returned home, he had not spoken directly to his siblings, still too upset to form any form of conversation. Sooyoung had widened her eyes when her brother stumbled inside their little home, only throwing a disappointed glance at them before walking into their shared bed chamber.</em>
</p><p><br/>Jongdae caressed the petals of the delphinium in his hands. Despite him not watered it since he received it, the flower was fully healthy. It was considerably smaller than any of the others he had seen, though it had been the tip of one. He recalled how the prince had carefully broken off the tip of one of the delphiniums and placed it onto Jongdae’s attire. A strange action alone, however, what had confused him even more was that he swore he glanced at the same flower form which had been broken off. And it had no longer been damaged.</p><p>“What a beautiful flower” The farrier’s attention turned to the door opening of the chamber, where he spotted his younger sister wearing a sad smile. He hastily turned his gaze back to the flower, mouth occasionally moving without purpose, a common trait for him whenever he felt down.</p><p>“Daedae? Please look at me” She pleaded. “I apologize for what we did, we only had your best interest in mind but I see why you are upset. It was not our intentions.” She seated next to her brother, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Sehun knew this woman, and thought it would be a good idea for you to meet someone other than us, to experience something different. We never meant to do you harm.” Jongdae sigh. “Although that flower seem to mean she was more than glad to be your company”. Straddled by the sudden assumption, the brunette turned his head facing his sister, face as pale as snow.</p><p>“See? You are probably only upset we brought her to you, but do not think I have not noticed how you seemed all blushed behind that sulking face last night. Certainly something happened, else why would you be looking at the flower that way?” Sooyoung mocked, slightly pushing her brother’s shoulder. She was very amused. Jongdae on the contrary, felt even more out of place. He had not spared a thought about the action of Lady Hyojung, surely he liked her, it had been impossible not to. Yet his interest laid on someone else, someone he should not desire.</p><p>“It is not what you think, the flower was not from her.” The farrier stated, face now turned away from his younger sister. “I met someone else, after I left her to find Sehun. He gave me the flower, telling me he wanted to meet me again at sunset today.” He glanced at his right, witnessing the younger trying to get eye contact with him.</p><p>“He wanted a friend, and I could not refuse. I- I recognized the loneliness in his eyes”. Sooyoung’s brown globes first grew as he spoke, later watching her brother with a hint of pity. Jongdae had grew tired of those glances from everyone, especially his siblings. They had been in the happening together, yet it was only him who received pitiful looks whenever they knew he was an orphan.<br/><br/>Sooyoung put her arm around her brother’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Pity now gone from her face, replaced by what looked like happiness. When she buried her brother's head in her nape, Jongdae could have sworn he felt a tear on his cheek, one that did not belong to him.</p><p>Sooyoung’s hugs had always been lovely, filled with a mother aura. It could never replace their own mother’s, but ever since the younger turned ten, she had been a mother figure to her older siblings. Jongdae had always admired how strong she had been, at a very young age. Both she and Junmyeon had taken full responsibility after their parents murder, needing to take care of Jongdae after the slaughter.</p><p>As they comforted him then, they secured him now. Sooyoung might be three years younger, however her heart and mind was beyond his own age, usually he wondered whether he truly was the youngest. It did not quite matter to Jongdae, although it did bother him to be treated as a piece of glass, ready to shatter at any wrong step.</p><p>A kiss was placed on his head, his sister’s fingers tangling in his own brown hair. He was not upset, anymore. It had all gone away as soon as he opened his eyes this morning. What bothered him was something else. Or rather someone. A certain someone with raven black hair, curling on his head, parting at the middle; contrasting to his pale skin. What had surprised him the most was the outer difference between the two princes, especially their skin tones. The younger prince had a beautifully darker shade, clearly making everyone around him envious. However the crown prince could be compared to snow. Not only was snow a fitting comparison regarding his pallor, in addition, his eyes had been blue as ice. Despite its cold colour, the prince spread nothing but warmness. Both kinds of warmness…</p><p>He was drawn back to reality by Sooyoung’s movement, straightening her position and taking her brother’s hand in hers. “Go and meet him then. Junmyeon-hyung volunteered to clean the stable today, he thought you needed some rest.” She smiled. “I love you DaeDae. And if this man becomes your friend, you should invite him here” Sooyoung rose from the bed and walked towards the door, where she turned once more towards her brother.</p><p>“And you should probably wash your hands, delphiniums are poisonous, not dangerously luckily” She winked.</p><p>❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉<br/>❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p><p>Minseok might have been raised to be an early bird, therefore he was rather unfamiliar with the term of “sleeping in”. His professors did not take yesterday’s celebration into consideration; his mandarin teacher was not pleased by the prince’s tired posture this morning.</p><p>He may be the crown prince, however when it came to his studies, his title held no power. Luckily his father had said his studies were coming to an end. The closer he came to his wedding day (which still did not have a date.. yet) the fewer his classes became. Swordsmanship would still be an ongoing training, same applied to the practice of his.. abilities. The wedding of the heir was a sign of being ready for the throne, although King Taemin was nowhere near an old enough age to give the crown to Minseok.</p><p>Minseok still recalls his first interaction with the abilities, he had been barely five years old, his brother had been born around one week prior to Minseok’s baptism. Baptism in Adraen was in the royal family known as the ceremony of blessing, where the new heir was gifted with the sacred powers. Powers which grew each day the more he mastered it, powers not known outside of the royal families of the different kingdoms.</p><p>Except the lack of sleep, a certain someone had been on his mind ever since yesterday’s ball. The prince was excited and could barely keep himself together, not that he expressed it well, only Yixing had noticed the prince’s focus had been a bit lower than usual. He himself was quite unfocused as well, although his reason was not about meeting the Lord; the lord he knew nothing about.</p><p>“Minseok, are you fully certain about this? You do not know this boy” Zhang Yixing said, eyebrows slightly furrowed as he walked next to his friend, who did not seem as worried about the upcoming situation as he should have; according to the guard himself. Minseok, the rather introverted ice prince, had initiated human contact with an unknown person. Sure he may be a lord of some sort, yet Yixing was suspicious of the situation nonetheless. He was glad and approved of his friend enlarging his limited company in any way possible, do not get him wrong. But how much did the prince know about this man?</p><p>Yixing had glanced with wide eyes at his friend once the prince claimed his proposal to the lord. Lord Chen, the name was to the guard unfamiliar. And his suspiciousness did not decrease once even the prince himself claimed the boy was by his knowledge unknown. Kim Minseok, crown prince of Adraen, was by far the most well educated man he knew. With no specific major, rather taught to master them all, had no knowledge of this man.</p><p>Zhang Yixing remembered his first conversation with his friend, Minseok had recently turned ten years old, the guard himself was seven. They had been in the same room before, once it had been cleared Yixing would train to be a knight along with other apprentices, where they received the blessing of the royal family before their training. However this time, he had encountered the prince hiding under a table in the castle kitchen. The young apprentice had crouched close to the figure asking if the boy had been okay, seconds later realising it was the prince; which he was not allowed to even wince at. Tears had shattered down his cheeks, caught by his trembling ferr, his eyes closed. The prince had been sobbing, mumbling something about his professor scolding him for half an hour without reclaiming a breath, resulting in the prince to run away, shaking and tears streaming from his cold eyes.</p><p>The young boy seemed very startled, arms hugging his limbs as hard as he could. Yixing had stayed with the prince for a few minutes, in silence waiting for his sobbing to stop. The tears seemed to have no end. Once he gained control over his breathing again, he slowly turned his face to the young apprentice. Yixing had widened his eyes, taken aback by the icy globes of the boy in front of him. One of the reasons why the young prince was not allowed to meet anyone at the present moment had been because of his state of control, or rather lack of it.</p><p>After he had managed to tear his gaze from the ice blue eyes, he saw frost growing from the prince’s hands in addition to further down on his trousers where he previously had kept them. It all had shocked the apprentice, he could not explain the reality he saw- this was meant for a fairytale.</p><p>Minseok had explained it was not dangerous, because he had not practiced enough for it to fully develop and increase. “I can only freeze my own hands and small areas of certain objects” he had said, laughing slightly while drying his tears. Only Yixing had thought, he could do nothing close to magic.</p><p>The apprentice had calmed down the prince and convinced him to be brought back to his scholar. The king, however, had not scolded the professor after the incident, on contrary, Minseok received a lecture by his father on how inappropriate his behaviour had been; Nothing the prince had done was righteous, “A prince did not act as a simple child”.</p><p>Yixing would never forget the day, one of the few occasions where he witnessed his now closest friend in tears. Weeks later, his own official training as the crown prince’s royal guard began, by Minseok’s own wishes.</p><p>For fifteen years, Yixing had known the prince, where of seven he had never left his side. At the age of barley sixteen, Yixing was appointed by the royal family as the crown prince’s new first guard, mastering his training in only nine years. Every decision made by his friend he had known beforehand, Minseok was not a spontaneous man. Which was why he had been caught off guard by his recent action.</p><p>Minseok was “escorted” to the courtyard for his lesson with master Huang by Yixing. The swordsman teacher had nowadays started bringing his young son to the prince’s lectures, the eleven year old Zitao. It had been amusing for Yixing to spot the excitement in the young boy’s eyes whenever Minseok sparred with master Huang.</p><p>Yixing knew well how good of a warrior his friend was. Tactical, strong, fast and pensive, never underestimating his opponent, always thinking twice before striking. The crown prince’s body moved with the sword as if it was an extension of himself. His signature weapon, his favourite one had been the twin swords along with his bow and quiver. On foot, he fought with his swords as if he was dancing, moving precisely on each step with high defense and fast attacks.</p><p>On horseback on the other hand, Minseok mastered archery better than his teacher, surpassing every archier in the kingdom. With an aim nothing less than perfect together with his strong bond and trust with his companion Tan; gifted to Minseok on his fourteenth birthday as a young foal, she grew very fond of the prince.</p><p>All his years of practice really showed once he had no boundaries in his performance, master Huang had an extremely worthy opponent- blocking each movement of his master, only occasionally being pushed back a few steps. Yixing had sparred a few times with his friend, wins varied, by know they were probably tied in number of wins. Although together, they fought the strongest.</p><p>As the sky was painted in every shade of orange, red and yellow, Yixing felt the gaze of the prince’s icy eyes trying to capture his attention whenever he had full control over his movements. He knew what it meant, unsure whether to fulfill his friend’s wish, or stay true to his word of forever protection, he bowed at the prince, excusing himself and walked towards the main castle gates. His duty was to loyaly follow his prince without interfering with his decisions, only contributing to his safety. Yet as is best friend and non blood brother, he felt he needed to protect more than Minseok’s body- his heart. Could this lord do any danger within the castle walls? Or was he simple as lost as the crown prince?</p><p>❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉<br/>❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p><p>Jongdae was attired in the same trousers as he wore to the masquerade ball matched with the wine red velvet tunic. The jacket had seemed too formal for an ordinary meeting, and Jongdae feared the prince would have released his clothing was the same as the previous night. While walking to the gates he tried his best to avoid the villagers, hiding his face as best as he could. If he felt out of place during the ball, this was on another level. He knew the town’s folk by heart, he feared the admirable clothes would not be enough to prevent him from being recognized.</p><p>Quickly me moved through the more narrow roads with fast steps, heart pounding in his chest. This time, the prince was not the cause of his anxiety. To his surprise, the street he decided was not a crowded one, despite the time of the day. If he had worn his mask, as the previous night, his mind would have been far more at ease. However, he was barefaced, no way to hide. The crown prince had indeed seen the farrier’s face, although it had only lasted a couple of seconds before he had rushed away for his public introduction. This time would differ, now it would only be him and Jongdae, <em>oh and perhaps some guards that could arrest him any seconds for interfering and lying to the prince and sneaking into the castle…..</em></p><p>Disguised he hurried even faster to the gates, succeeding so far without being recognized by any villagers. A few sweat drops dripped from his forehead as his heart beat sped up gradually, breathing stressed and with inconsistent rhythm; he believed he was more nervous now than he would once he met the prince again. Their first interaction had been pleasant in all ways, the prince went from making the farrier feel as a bother to an individ worth of time. Lady Hyojung had done the same, she had been extremely polite and sweet. And what surprised him the most, was that she most likely knew about Jongdae’s true identity, and still decided he deserved her time and company. She seemed to like Jongdae, while the prince only found an interest in Chen. Maybe he was throwing away his time and heart by giving the prince a chance of hurting him. Never would one with the blood of a royal even glance at someone like the brunette boy.</p><p>The sun was setting, the colours of the sky captured the castle majestically, begging for an artist to capture its glory. Jongdae remembered how he used to enjoy painting as a child, he was not particularly good, yet he had enjoyed it nonetheless. Although singing and playing the harp had grown to a greater passion, especially after his mother’s death. The performances he joined on the street, and her harp, he still kept it in a secure place, veiled in a blanket under his bed in their shared chamber. On occasions, when his siblings volunteered to work at the stable, leaving their brother to take care of their home, Jongdae would take the harp out and play. There was only one melody he knew by heart, his mother’s favourite, the lullaby she used to play to her children every night. The words where foregin to him and his siblings, thus the meaning of the lyrics had not been important, yet a part of him urged to know its meaning.</p><p>The beauty of the sky was a bit calming, colours had since forever gifted him with tranquilness. It helped him to gather the last bit of courage needed to walk the last meters to the castle gates. The patrolling guards outside watched the disguised farrier as he approached, however they did nothing to either stop him from getting any closer or questioning his presence next to the castle. It shocked him as much as it had the previous night. Despite them mostly ignoring his existence, he did feel eyed by someone.</p><p>While waiting for the sun to completely set, and for the prince’s guard (he believed he had said) would let him inside, his mind could not stop itself from thinking about his sister, and occasionally Minseok, since the prince had constantly crept his way into his mind. Even his conversation with Sooyoung had been about the prince. The conversation with her had been, how to speak, odd? She acted as if she knew everything, while she did not, yet she somehow managed to speak wisely and understanding. Jongdae had been taken aback by her acceptance of meeting with Minseok, although <em>he might have forgotten to mention he was the prince…</em></p><p>Sooyoung had always been understanding and supportive of everyone she met, never judging anyone. She was Jongdae’s own little angel one could say. Before she knew the flower had been from someone else, her interest had been in Jongdae feeling comfortable in the company of someone other than his siblings and Oh Sehun. Yet once she realized his conflict had been because of the man who gifted him with the delphinium, without any second thought, she spoke about Jongdae’s relation to this unknown man. Jongdae had in that moment felt human once more, as if he was no abomination.</p><p>Junmyeon on the other hand, he was no less than Sooyoung. However, his mindset was far more realistic than his dreamers of younger siblings. Having to take care of them since very early most likely formed his mindset. Jongdae had no doubt his brother would carry him over water if he needed, yet these emotions were not his cup of tea. Since the younger himself was conflicted himself about what he felt and its meaning, Junmyeon would be of little to no help.</p><p>They all complimented each other well, yet Jongdae could not help but feel rather overshadowed by his siblings. Junmyeon was hardworking, consistently overworking to let the youngers rest properly, the word stress could be written in his forehead. Yet despite Sooyoung and Jongdae arguing to let their older brother rest, he objected each time. Sooyoung was the steadiness, whenever her brothers needed her, she never dined them hugs and comfort. While she made sure her siblings were fine, she had a hand for the horses as well. Suri, her own personal companion had fallen in love with the young girl at first glance.</p><p>With Jongdae. Well, he himself would describe his role as the damaged one. His inability to accept his parents death held him back quite a lot, in addition to being a bother to his siblings. He had ever since their death felt as the youngest in his family. Jongdae would not say he was immature nor childish in any way, yet he would often forget Sooyoung was his dongsaeng and not his noona. He appreciated being cared of, comforted. However it did contribute to his own self portrait.</p><p>Lost in his mind, the sudden sound of the castle gate made him jump back into reality. Or, what he acted was a reality; which to be honest was what he wished was true. Chen had gifted him with a kind of inner peace and confidence he needed- the abilities Jongdae was destitute of. The brunette turned around and found a man, very handsome he might add, standing straight in posture along with hands behind his back, glaring at him. Hair very light, nearly ash blonde tone and eyes a lighter shade of brown. Although the man did not pull a muscle on his face, the farrier could tell this man had deep dimples whenever he smiled. The man’s clothes resembled any other of the guards he had seen, yet it had more embellishment along with a silver emblem sewed over his heart- Jongdae thought it read <em>Zhang Yixing.</em></p><p>The man walked closer to Jongdae, gaze never leaving his eyes. He seemed somewhat suspicious and doubting, although the farrier did not object, it could not be to the ordinary having an unknown guest visiting the castle; especially not one who was invited by the crown prince.</p><p>“You must be Lord Chen if I am not mistaken.” The man spoke. Unable to form any words, Jongdae only managed to nod. “ I am Zhang Yixing, the crown prince’s personal guard. The prince requested me to escort you to the courtyard. Unfortunately his highness is yet occupied with one of his masters, however he should be done any minute.” He turned around and started walking further back inside the gates. “Follow me sir.”</p><p>The brunette took a deep breath and hurried to follow the guard. Here he was again, within the castle gates and his heart was ready to escape his chest. As the gates closed behind him, he felt the anxiety growing once more, he could no longer turn back and run into his bed chamber, no, he was trapped within reach of the crown prince. and it scared him.</p><p>The garden was as grandiose and impressive as he had remembered from yesterday, flowers blooming everywhere and in perfect order, nothing out of place. Yixing walked quickly, thus Jongdae had minimal time of admiring the beautiful view of the garden. As they took a turn down a stairway around the castle, sounds of swords could be heard, or he assumed it was since he had never heard a sword fight with his own ears.</p><p>As they entered the training ground, his vision of what must be the crown prince made him needing a new deep breath. Butterflies dancing inside him, now a bevy in his stomach. The farrier's hands were shakily placed behind his back in an attempt to look deliberate and composed instead of on the verge of breaking, crying and pleading on his knees to be spared of punishment.</p><p>The prince was as handsome as Jongdae remembered him being from the ball, where he had walked down the grand staircase of the hall, face no longer covered by a mask. His skin was remarkably pale, he would not claim it to be as snow, however it was a few shades lighter than his own, or perhaps it was the contrast by the raven black hair which now danced along with the prince’s movements. Either way, the farrier was fascinated by the prince’s astonishing beauty. The younger of the princes had the more masculine elegance while sharp facial lines and a broader nose bridge, however, he did possess rather plump lips, he was a true pride of the royal family.</p><p>The older prince on the other hand, yes he looked far more feminine than his younger brother. As distinct from the younger prince, Minseok had a more petite nose, as did the farrier himself, rounded cheeks, monolids and small lips. From what he had seen of the royal family, the crown prince heavily resembled the queen. Although his somewhat soft and femenine traits were captured and framed by strong outlines and a sharp jawline, which might be overlooked when he stood next to his brother. This had all been why the appearance of the crown prince had interested the disguised lord, something about those blue monolids and delicate cheeks drew him closer and deeper within his own grave.</p><p>Reality hit him hard, as a knife in his chest quite literally, once he saw the prince approach him, a towel in hand drying the sweat from his forehead and a grin across his face. The filler lips thinners whenever the prince smiles, most remarkable the upper lip. Jongdae felt a lump inside his stomach, a twisting and turning feeling along with his heart racing. For a split second he could have sworn he felt the taste of iron on his tongue.</p><p>“Chen” The prince exclaimed, lips widened in a great and heavenly smirk. “I am pleased to see you decided to come, I was not certain you would show” His eyes now turning from happiness to something the younger felt was gratefulness. He would be lying if he said he doubted the prince’s words when he exposed his apparent isolation. Although It could be seen within the blue globes, Jongdae simply could not put together how Minseok only had one friend apart from his brother. As he had cleared for his brain multiple times, the prince was very handsome and seemed genuine and easy from his own knowledge.</p><p>Awaiting in response, the crown prince flattered his almost feather like eyelashes while wearing a what could be a mischievous smirk- as if he found it amusing how the younger seemed to lose himself whenever he saw the prince (okay,it might have happened only twice before however it did not make it less charming). Jongdae returned to reality (tsk as if this was true), cheeks now painted in a warm shade of cerise along with feeling as an absolute moron. Indeed Jongdae, you are doing an incredible work.</p><p>“It is my pleasure your highness” Jongdae bowed.</p><p>❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉<br/>❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉</p><p>Minseok watched as the lord bowed before him, and his previous smile descended to a line. The brunette boy once more stood up straight facing the prince. However it had not provided the raven haired with the security and comfort he had felt the previous night, Chen had before not feared staring at his blue eyes or even speaking. Yet at the very moment, the younger had his face slightly downwards, as if he would lose his head by meeting Minseok’s gaze. The prince understood his position did bring unease to others, especially those in the lower classes. Although it surprised him Chen acted this way. The man was a lord himself, used to a somewhat similar situation as the prince himself.</p><p>The other night had been nothing as this very moment. Chen had given the impression of being a calm, yet introverted man. It was charming. He might have not outed as many words as the prince himself, yet the lord had left a remarkable impression on the raven haired. It could potentially be described by the lack of knowledge of Minseok’s identity. He <em>might</em> have forgotten to mention he was the prince. Yet, was the news shocking to the extent of Chen feeling insecure and uneasy around him?</p><p>His gaze kept inspecting the younger man infront of him, and once more he realized how beautiful he was. Chen possessed charming brown eyes, eyes which did not frighten anyone, eyes Minseok himself missed. His brown locks against his forehead matched unconditionally with his globes, perfectly framing his face. The raven haired could not decide whether his facelines were skarp or soft, perhaps the perfect middle? Those high and fine cheekbones along with a softer, rounded nose, kind eyes and the sweetest pair of lips the prince had ever come across. Whenever the lord smiled, every muscle in his face emerged, he looked as ethereal as the Gods, easily mistaken Minseok might add, distinguished only by the curve the younger’s lips made as he grinned. Minor motions by Chen moved something inside Minseok. He was the ice prince, yet after meeting Chen, a burning fire had started within, consuming him once more as he stood in front of the lord.</p><p>This desire, however, was not enough to dismiss the evident unease within the other. Social interaction was not the crown prince’s strongest side, holding speeches or participating at the royal court with dussins of Lords, dukes and duchesses, barons and marqueeses was as easy as walking. Meetings with nobles had nothing to do with emotional contacts, what was needed was a proper language and vide knowledge of the discussed matter for the kingdom. With Chen it was a whole different language, he might be noble, yet their relation (friendship?) built on everything forgein to the crown prince, it even differed from Yixing.</p><p>Minseok nodded towards the guards, signing they could leave the men alone. Yixing hesitated, yet a single small frown from his friend was enough, he would leave them in private, yet be close enough in case Minseok needed. Yixing’s duties were the perfect combination of personal and professional loyalty, Minseok could trust the guard with everything and Yixing would protect his prince at all cost, however, betrayal was never something he would consider. He would rather fight alone with Minseok, knowing he was right, than leaving him alone believing he did what was right. Chen released a breath once they were alone, and he seemed to dare to meet his gaze slightly, hands no longer gripping each other. Yet he did not seem keen in the situation Minseok hastily concluded as he kept observing the lord's slightest movement. Unknowing how to approach, the prince gestured forward with his arm and started walking, the other following behind, backs facing the castle.<br/><br/>Mind set on the green house, the crown prince showed the way to his friend as they walked in silence, accompanied with the alone sound of chirping birds. They had not yet spoken a word, Minseok had tried multiple times as they walked, however whenever he had turned to face the lord his body betrayed him and the words disappeared into thin air. Chen had seemed to have calmed down since his arrival, yet he had made no move himself- it distressed the prince.<br/><br/>As if it was a sign from above, the prince found the perfect way to finally outer a word. Of course he could have been a polite prince and asked ordinary questions usually spoken for the sake of having a conversation. However, the latter did not want to speak with Chen for the sake of talking itself, he <em>wanted</em> to know the lord, learn about him.</p><p>Minseok hunched down upon spotting a particular flower he had his eyes on. Surely his garden was filled with as many species which had the ability to survive in the climate of Adrean, thus this one was nothing new. However it had a particular fitting meaning, at least in the mind of Minseok.<br/><br/>Chen’s steps had stopped once the prince had laid his eyes on the plant before him. Minseok graced the petals cautiously as he admired its crepe, almost flamingo shade, which provided a beautiful contrast to the green waste grass and its own sepals. In the middle rested a crown of petals closed together, perhaps due to its colour and the way it is presented, Minseok could argue it was one of his favourites.</p><p>“Dahlia pinnata” He outed. “A magnificent flower, quite grand if I may say, nonetheless positively very present and elegant, don’t you say?” The prince turned his gaze towards the lord’s, capturing his eyes within his own. The latter exchanged a glance at the flower but fastly returned to drown in the eyes of the other. Chen truly had a lovely appearance the prince thought, and he seemed far more relaxed once he had mentioned the flower. Perhaps it reminded the lord of their previous meeting, now the crown seemed to have been overshadowed and Minseok could not be happier.</p><p>Chen’s lips curled upwards, in the way which brought butterflies inside his torso, flatters of wings could almost be heard yet the feeling was rather pleasant although alarming and quite forgein. “They truly are, your highness. Your knowledge of the vegetation is very wide, as expected of an educated heir” the younger responded. His tone was rather tense, perhaps a few notes higher than what he remembered. Minseok swore he detected something rather playful, something he previously did not.. The extreme formality disturbed him, and reminded him of the months Yixing spent insisting upon addressing him as “your highness” despite their friendship. Luckily he had listened. The raven haired prince was beyond used to his every title, but from Chen, he had never felt the need for it. Chen had not known his identity at first, and the feeling was fresh. And now, here he was, speaking as any other of the royal court.</p><p>A sigh left his lips as he let go of the dahlia and rose once more. “Chen, you do not have to speak so formal to me. My title should not change the way you see me, I am still the same as I was yesterday… before, you know. Anyway, my point is” He stepped closer to the lord and placed his hand on his arm, caressing it while his eyes kept soaring everywhere, except meeting the brown globes. The velvet fabric of the shirt was very neat, and he could have sworn it was newly tailored.</p><p>“... I <em>don’t</em> want you to treat me any different from anyone else. I may be the prince, however I am still Minseok. Please, don’t treat me any differently, act as if I am an ordinary person, as if I am nothing special, be honest with me.” Minseok practically begged. Eyes glittering in seriousness and grip slightly tighter of the Lord’s arm, he still barely felt any flesh, only fabric. Chen’s eyes had widened slightly and a rose had painted his cheeks. He no longer smiled, which worried the raven haired. He searched all over for any indications, yet there was nothing new to be found. Yet not long after, the other’s lips moved, forming into a timid curve, it alone made Minseok’s heart sing louder than ever.<br/><br/>“But you <em>are</em> special.” He at last spoke, and Chen’s hand seeked after the older's palm. The younger might be less than an inch taller than the prince himself, yet his hands were quite smaller in comparison. Another note he made was how warm the lord’s hands were against his own. May it be due to his.. abilities, or not, the contrast was pleasing. None of them made the move to proper hold of the other’s hand, instead their thumbs moved in unison, sincerely and sweetly caressed each other’s palms. It might have been quite odd, but it was nonetheless very lovely. Chen was a friend Minseok wanted to keep, and the mere thought of him perhaps soon having to return home to his family and mansion made him worry. Yet the comforting strokes against his skin made in this very moment provided his heart with air and it slowly relaxed.</p><p>“... however, if you want me to speak to you as I do with any one else, so I will. I can’t promise I will remember, because I still have great respect for you, not only for your title. If that is what you ask of me, then I have a request in mind too.” Chen stared into Minseok’s ice blue globes, captivated by the baroque colour and its beauty. The prince nodded and tilted his head, a bit taken aback by the sentence. No one had ever requested something from him, everything had always been expected or ordered, never ever caring of his own thoughts or mind. Fortunately, Chen was different, not like any noble he had previously met, never ceased to surprise him.<br/><br/>“I want you to accept me for who I am.” A simple request. Perhaps an extremely simple task for the prince, if he only now had understood what it truly meant.</p><p>“I promise. In return of your honesty and true self, I promise I will accept every part of you.” Minseok returned the smile to the lord. The rosey colour still painted the clear skin of the other as he stood, handsome and kind. For a split second, the prince searched for his precious Dahlia once more, as not only was its thriving glory suitable, so was its spoken meaning. And it would not be the first time he gifted a flower for his friend.<br/><br/>“The Dahlia is very fitting for now, it is said to showcase the bond between two individuals” he turned once more towards Chen and reached the pink flower over to his palm. “- as our promises, and our relationship. In addition, it is commonly used for anniversaries. But for now, the anniversary will be me gifting you a flower instead, since I like them very much, and you.”</p><p>The prince would never get bored seeing the Lord blush and smile at his every sentence spoken. And he could not be more content with how his two latest days had been. To his surprise, the masquerade ball had turned from a tiring and obnoxious event to a rather pleasant evening. In addition, a day with little to no sleep had transformed to one full of sunshines and warmth. And everything thanks to a certain Lord with a kitten-like smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>